Fragmented
by PenMagic
Summary: Blaine's world is turned upside down when he is diagnosed with Leukemia. When hospitalised, he finds that he is not alone when he meets Kurt Hummel, another Leukemia patient. Can they remain friends while they battle their feelings and illnesses? And will they find out the truth of what happened to Blaine's twin Tom before its too late? T for sensitive issues covered
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! So this is yet another Glee fanfic from me! This is a fanfic which has officially replaced Uniform. It is totally different from Uniform however it is still Klaine and you will recognise many of the characters that are both in the show and from Uniform. I will endeavour to describe these characters again if you have not read Uniform but that story should explain many of the characters except for Carlie who has been changed slightly for this story.**

**This is AU (I think that is the correct term, in the sense that while the characters are from Glee, it does not happen in line with the episodes) and the chapters will switch between focus on Kurt and Blaine. In this AU, while McKinley and Dalton battled it out, Kurt never transferred or met Blaine and so Blaine was there when both Sebastian and Hunter appeared on the scene...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the song that appears here, it is Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's.**

**WARNING: this story will cover very sensitive topics and although they do not appear in this chapter, they will occur later on and I wanted to warn you now. I will warn you every chapter but I don't want for anyone to be affected.**

**This story is dedicated to several people, especially eloquentfever, Magic Of Every Kind and although she isn't on here, I shall only name her as Morgana...so chapter 1 is dedicated to our Merlin magician. I hope you enjoy and do tell me what you think!**

_January 12th 2012. _

The school was silent, no surprise since most people were actually in class. But not Blaine Anderson. He'd missed the first few hectic days back at school due to yet another illness, yet another bout of flu. He hated to admit that it was something as trivial as flu, but when you have a fever of 115, a hacking cough that makes you feel like your lungs will explode then suddenly it doesn't feel as average as your normal bout of flu. Blaine had dumped his things in his room, your average Dalton room that was far too elaborately furnished for a normal teenager's bedroom (but then he had his roommate Trent to thank for that) and changed back into his comfortingly familiar uniform, the navy blue wool with red piping and the badge on the breast pocket hugged him as if embracing an old friend. He had the same schedule as last schedule and so, with a small smile on his face, Blaine smoothed down his gelled curls once more before making his way down the corridor to his history class, his satchel slung across his shoulders but not bouncing as he was used to after he seemed to be bruising easily as a result of it.

Other than the reason for not having seen his friends for nearly three weeks, everyone insisted that it was a family time, was the enormous relief that he was now out of his family's grip. His insufferable brother Cooper, older by just a year and Dalton alumni had flown from LA just to rub it in his younger siblings' faces that he was there. Carlie, younger by a year, was far better company, even better as she too mindlessly hated on their older brother and now they were both back at boarding school, out of the evil clutches. Peeking in at the door of the classroom, Blaine relaxed as he saw the friends he had grown to know, respect and love over the just over two years that he had been there. So maybe he hadn't joined in his freshman year like most of the rest but they had accepted him easily. He knocked on the door confidently before opening it. "Dr Sands, I apologise –"

But the rest of his sentence was lost as the class looked up from their senior year work, recognised the gelled curls and voice before several of them jumped up out of their seats and hurtled towards the new person in the classroom. "BLAINE!"

Not surprisingly, Blaine found himself thrown to the floor by the boys who had abandoned any classroom protocol. A mop of blonde hair told him that Jeff, counter-tenor and fashionista had come into the fray somewhere which meant that Nick would be around. The two of them were inseparable and many could swear that if they both didn't have girlfriends, they would be together. Quite finished with the energetic greeting and feeling far more bruised than he probably should feel from some friendly hugs, Blaine stood once more as the boys made their way back to their seats, some of the closer boys who had not come up giving him high-fives from their seats. He picked up his messenger bag carefully, actually feeling rather bashed and broken than he really should have done, and turned to the teacher. "I apologise on behalf of my friends for that interruption to your lesson Dr Sands."

He mock glared in the direction of his friends but Dr Sands, ever the lenient and understanding teacher, merely smiled and handed Blaine a stack of papers. "It is good to see you again Mr Anderson. Mr Smythe has saved your usual seat for you," Blaine flashed a grateful smile at his 'gorgeously hot' as he described him, boyfriend who let his adorable smirk play on his lips as he waved from his favourite place in the middle row by the window, "and here is the work you've missed. I'm sure that there will be more than a few willing volunteers to help you catch up."

Blaine grinned; there was no doubt about the help he would be offered in the next few days. His 4.0 GPA did not come easily and with a rather distracting boyfriend in all but two of his classes, the start of term might be more difficult than he had anticipated. Nodding to his teacher in thanks, Blaine turned and wound his way over to the free desk that Sebastian had saved for him. it was no wonder, after being in bed for two weeks plus the bruised feeling he had in quite a few places on his body, that Blaine felt a little light-headed as he made it, placing the newly acquired work on his desk before sliding neatly into his seat, trying to ignore the tingling feeling that shot up his spine as Sebastian squeezed his left thigh with his protruding hand. Sending his fellow senior a mock glare, Blaine turned his attention back to Dr Sands who was talking about their latest assignments. As he listened, he felt a ball of paper hit the back of his head which hurt more than usual and Blaine tentatively put his hand to his neck, the paper balls were the only way of Dalton boys communicating in the classroom since the ban on phone usage in the classroom had been implemented at the beginning of the year. When Dr Sands' back was turned, Blaine quickly bent down to get it, feeling a little queasy at the action but he dismissed it as moving too quickly. Opening the note, he had to stifle a laugh at the crumpled note in immaculate handwriting: PLEASE wait until after the lesson for your make out session. Trent's even willing to pay my room a visit he says as long as you don't use his bed. Oh and welcome back. H. Blaine turned around to throw the paper and an amused glare at the new senior in the year, Hunter Clarington, joint Warbler captain with him and one of his close friends. Promptly he threw the paper into the boy's face and then mouthed thanks to Trent who was sitting next to Hunter who rolled his eyes in reply. Mission accomplished, Blaine turned back and started to take notes once again, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that was appearing all over his body.

But about five minutes later, just as they were taking notes on President William McKinley, Blaine suddenly saw a red dot appear on his paper, quickly followed by several more. Sebastian had also noticed this sudden event. "Dr Sands, Blaine's having a nosebleed!"

The teacher looked up from his notes to see that Sebastian was telling the truth and Blaine was now being passed the box of tissues that Nick had grabbed from the teacher's desk to pass back while Blaine held his nose and Sebastian attempted to gather away the notes to avoid further blood appearances on his notes while Hunter checked his pulse. The nosebleed wasn't the first in the last couple of months and the boys had become so practise about looking after their lead Warbler. Dr Sands had a PhD in American media and history but he knew that there was something very wrong with Blaine that was yet to be diagnosed, and it needed to be done so quickly.

"Okay, Mr Ayre can you escort Mr Anderson to the bathroom to clean himself up?" Jeff nodded, Sebastian looking slightly crestfallen but understood the teacher's motives. Dr Sands suddenly changed his mind once again. "Actually, if Mr Connor came with both of you, one of you can stay with him if you need to get the nurse." Nick nodded as well, both boys helping Blaine to his feet and catching him as he almost fell to the floor instantly.

Indeed they didn't even make it to the bathroom before Blaine collapsed onto the floor, dried blood all over his face, hands, the lapel of his jacket and fresh blood was still coming out of his nose. Turning him over into the recovery position so there was a decreased chance of Blaine choking on his own blood, Nick turned to Jeff. "Go get the nurse, or any member of staff who isn't teaching. Something is definitely not right. I'll stay with him until you get back. We ain't going anywhere."

Jeff nodded to his best friend briefly. "You got it Dr Nick. Good thing you know what you're doing, I wouldn't have a clue. I'll be as quick as I can."

And with that, Jeff sped off down the hallway in a frantic search for a teacher. Nick watched him until he had gone around the corner and out of sight before turning his attention back on Blaine who wasn't moving. Blaine's breathing was shallow and he was definitely unconscious. "Come on Blaine, don't fall ill again. We can't lose you and Tom as well." Nick had hazard a hope that Blaine might show some form of reaction at the mention of Tom, Blaine's twin who had mysteriously drowned in the fountain in the school grounds when they were all just sophomores. It was something that was constantly on the minds of all those who still remembered it, no more so than Blaine.

"_Blaine, I'll be back in five minutes. I need to see Mr Kampar about that Geography assignment. I think I've lost my sheet." Tom called as he closed the door to the room that he shared with his twin brother._

"_Be careful Tom, you're a complete klutz and its getting dark!" Blaine called after his twin but the noise was lost as the door closed._

_A mountain of assignment still faced Blaine although he had been plough through it for the past two or three hours, he'd lost count. Blaine always worried about his brother. Tom was a complete idiot in his ability to stand on his own two feet in the daylight, let alone half an hour before curfew and the light was quickly fading. Blaine worked tirelessly until one of the house prefects came and told him it was curfew, the Dalton way of telling boys to go to bed. Neither of them thought very much of the fact that Tom still wasn't back yet, it was usual of him. Exhausted, he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep almost immediately._

_He was only woken by someone shaking him. "Blaine! Blaine, get up! For goodness sake get up!" It was only the growing pitch that woke Blaine up. Bleary eyed, Blaine realised it was Nick, a boy who lived two doors down from him, who was shaking him._

"_What is it? What's the time?" Blaine reached for his Rolex and realised with a start that it was 6.30am. "What in Merlin's name are you doing waking me up at six thirty in the morning?" Then he saw the fear in the boy's eyes. "Nick, what's happened?"_

_Nick's voice was shaky. "Harry," it took Blaine a moment to register the name of the head of house, "was going through the list to check that everyone was here and he said that Tom hasn't clocked in." That sat Blaine up._

"_What?" even the craziest and daring boys were back in the house at some point in the night. "What about the other buildings? Has he clocked in there maybe?"_

_Nick shook his head. "Apparently the last place he clocked was out of the humanities block. Think Blaine, where is he? Use the twin telepathy thing you keep saying you have? Where is he?"_

_Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, hoping for a picture or a word, but there was just blank. "I don't know, I can't hear anything. Why can't I hear him?"_

_Blaine then grabbed his mobile phone and started to text furiously. "What are you doing?"_

_Blaine was now looking for his blazer and a torch. "We need backup; we can't cover the entire grounds by ourselves. We can't just leave Tom out there, its November for crying out loud!"_

_Nick understood Blaine's panic. It was unheard of and against the rules to not be clocked in your house and preferably your room between 11pm and 7am. "You alert Charlie and I'll get Trent and Jeff to get up as well."_

_He nodded and a minute or so later, there was a tap on Blaine's main door. He went over and opened it and the three boys whom they had decided to use to help them were standing at the door in trench coats and hats, their faces creased with worry._

"_What's this about Tom?" Jeff demanded._

_All three boys were fully dressed with coats and gloves and scarves and carrying torches, the sun wouldn't start to rise for another ten minutes. Nick explained what he had told and they left immediately and without hesitation._

_As soon as they clocked out, the group split up. Charlie, who was feeling protective of his new friend, went with Blaine to cover the area around the main building. Nick bravely volunteered to go around to the darkest corners of the grounds that included the memorial garden and the sports pitches while Jeff and Trent would cover the humanities and arts blocks. The gates were locked at the moment and so there was no way that Tom would have been able to go any further than them. To all 5 boys' relief, the sun started to creep up as they began their search. It was still bitter cold and Blaine was glad of his coat. The main building was a pretty big area to cover but Charlie and Blaine saw little other than the grounds that they had become accustomed to over the weeks. They had just covered the third side of the building when Charlie received a text. Checking it, he paled before pulling Blaine a little roughly back towards the front, a fake smile plastered on his face._

"_We better get back to the dorms before Mr Xanthus makes his rounds to check we're all up. I'll get the others."_

"_We haven't covered all sides yet though!" Blaine protested but the boy solidly ignored him. "Mr Xanthus doesn't care if we go out early, as long as we've clocked in during the night. He's going to be more worried about the fact that Tom didn't clock in at all last night!" Blaine stopped. "What was in that text Charlie? Who sent it? What did it say?"_

_Charlie didn't answer but Blaine was strong too. He yanked the boy's arm around and grabbed the phone out of his hand. Looking at the text, Blaine paled and ran away in the direction of where Jeff had left. "BLAINE! BLAINE!" Charlie called after the younger boy. "It might not be what the Nick thinks!" He ran after his friend, both fast runners._

_Nick had sent the text: Get Blaine back to the dorms and get over to Rose Walk. We think we might have found him._

_Rose Walk was the official title for the memorial garden at Dalton between the arts block and the main building. In the summer it was a glorious sight with roses of all different colours all over the enclosed garden. Blaine heard Charlie coming up behind him but he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure that Nick wasn't saying what he thought he was saying. His bare feet pounded on the pebbles that formed the paths around Dalton and he sped up as he came to Rose Walk. He could hear Charlie calling after him but he dismissed it. He just had to be certain, know with his own eyes that this wasn't happening._

_Blaine halted as Trent stepped in his way. "Go back to the building Blaine." Trent tried to sound calm but the shock was clear in his voice._

"_NO! Let me see him!" Forcing his way past the boy, Blaine froze at the sight in front of him._

_Nick and Jeff were bending over the body of a boy in Dalton uniform, soaking wet and wearing the unmistakable Warblers lapel. Nick moved slightly to try and perform CPR and Blaine's heart tore in half as he saw the lifeless form of himself lying on the ground, hair flopping over his closed eyes. Both boys were muttering things to the body but there was no response. Tom looked as if he was asleep, but soaking wet. He was going to wake up soon, Blaine thought desperately. We all are asleep and this would all have been a terrible dream. With a sound that sounded like half a scream and half a sob, Blaine threw himself on his brother. Both boys tried to revive the boy but to no avail, Tom was gone. Blaine sobbed over the body, not caring for once how messy his uniform was getting. Who would do such a thing to a new sophomore? It was exactly what they had escaped their last school for. The twins moved together, not separately. Blaine let the tears run down like a waterfall, now there was only him._

Nick frowned and tried to think of what he could do or say to remind Blaine that he had to fight, fight not to go further into unconsciousness. Then he came up with another idea, cursing himself mentally for not remembering it. "Come on Blaine. Do you remember the Warblers? Please respond!" He grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come on Blaine, just squeeze if you can understand me, if you can hear me." he looked down but there was nothing. "Do you remember what you and Tom sang for your audition?" Nothing, again nothing once again at the mention of Tom, a name that still got stuck in his throat occasionally. It wasn't the ideal place or time but Nick didn't have any other choice if he wanted to keep Blaine. The last time Blaine had gone further than this, he had lost a week's worth of memory.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City _

_I'm a thousand miles away _

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do _

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, _

He could remember the audition very well, as if it was yesterday.

_I swear it's true  
Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance _

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen _

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise _

_I'm by your side  
Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me _

It had been early on in the boys' Dalton careers, indeed it was weeks before Tom…no one had seen Blaine with a guitar in his arms before the audition, at least he thought it was Blaine, people had seen both of them with guitars after that.

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard _

_But just believe me girl; someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar _

_We'll have it good; we'll have the life we knew we would _

_My word is good _

Indeed, thinking about it now, Nick realised he hadn't seen Blaine with a guitar since that night.

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say _

_If every simple song I wrote to you _

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all _

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

It was curious what death did to people. Nick had not experienced it personally but he was interested in the psychological area of things like that._  
_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far _

_But they've got planes and trains and cars _

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way _

_Our friends would all make fun of us _

_And we'll just laugh along because we know _

_That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you _

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same _

In fact, aside from Seblaine as they had become to be known, Hunter, Trent, Jeff and himself, most boys in their year were applying for Ivy League Universities.

_And you're to blame  
Hey there Delilah _

_You be good and don't you miss me _

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you_

Nick had sent his application off to UCLA nearly two months ago, better early than late.

_We can do whatever we want to _

_Hey there Delilah here's to you _

_This one's for you  
Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_Oh it's what you do to me _

_What you do to me  
_

As Nick reached the end of the song, he looked helplessly down as he saw no response from Blaine. Luckily he heard and then saw Jeff racing around the corner, pursued by their football coach, Coach Ryland. "Coach was the first person I could find, everyone seems to be teaching right now."

Nick didn't have the heart to retort with a joke of the irony that it was lesson time but it did seem as if the coach actually knew what he was doing. He knelt down by Blaine and started to check for a heartbeat, pulse and all the vital breathing airways. "Nick, how responsive has he been?" he asked absently as he made all the checks.

Nick was stunned momentarily by the fact that the man knew his name; he had never been the football type. But he recovered quickly and answered crisply after a small cough to relieve the tension in the air. "Not at all since he collapsed sir. I tried everything; including mentioning Tom but there was nothing."

Coach Ryland nodded as the two boys bowed their heads in respect. Pulling out his phone, the Coach pressed a speed dial number before speaking quickly after just a couple of rings. "Ruth, Blaine's fallen unconscious again. It is only just similar to the last time. I'll call for an ambulance once you've arrived. We're on the second floor of Roosevelt. Okay, see you in a minute." He snapped his phone shut and looked up at the boys who both looked rather shocked at the sound of hospital; it wasn't that bad, surely? "Boys I suggest that you both go back to your class. I'll take care of our head boy; we can't afford to lose him as well. You can trust me, can't you? To take care of him? I'll make sure you are the first to be contacted with regards to any change."

Jeff could tell that there was no use in fighting it. With the Dalton head boy potentially hospitalized, it would be up to the deputies to take over his duties while he was away. And he, Nick and Charlie Taylor who had assisted them in the search for Tom and a firm friend of all the boys in the year, were the deputies and they would take on the task once more. They had to maintain a façade that everything was okay, that nothing was the mattered or had happened. So Jeff nodded. "Yes sir. We'll take Blaine's belongings and work back to his room. I know that Blaine would be concerned about that kind of thing." He nudged Nick who understood as the cue to leave. "Thank you sir."

Coach Ryland nodded and the two boys turned and went back down the corridor the way they had come to their class. The boys were working silently and few bothered to look up as they entered. "Where's Blaine?" Sebastian had been one of the few to look up and his question was sharp, fire in his eyes as he stood.

Nick put his hands up in defence and eyed him warily. Most of the boys were aware of the extent of Sebastian's temper and did not want another flare. "He fell unconscious on the way to the bathroom and Coach Ryland and Dr. Garahan are with him, they're about to call an ambulance."

He didn't realise how ridiculous and bad this made Blaine's state sound and Sebastian was up and out of his seat, coming towards them in a flash, some other boys looking up in surprise and shock. Dr. Sands looked rather alarmed at the aggression in the boy's manners but Nick and Jeff knew they could handle it as they stepped in front of the door, barring Sebastian's way. The boy tried to push past the pair, shoving himself against their solid frames. But they stood firm, they knew what they had to do. They just needed someone to take care of Sebastian. But with most of the boys staring at the awkward scene, strangely it was newest face in the group, Hunter, who silently slipped out of his seat and went up behind Sebastian as he prepared for another charge, grabbing the boy's arms and locking them in his steely grip. Sebastian struggled for a few moments before realising that resistance was futile and gave up, his arms hanging loosely by his side and his shoulders slumped. Nick went up and placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. The boy had certainly changed since Regionals last year. It was as if something had triggered something to snap inside him and his snarky self was gone, he was much more of a Dalton boy. No need to say that everyone preferred this new Sebastian.

Nick now looked at the ex-Warbler captain in the eye. "Sebastian, it is no use missing class. What would Blaine say or think if he saw us all gathered around a hospital bed as if it was his death bed?" Sebastian nodded, defeated. "He wouldn't be very happy with us missing class for him. You know how he is about that kind of thing." A small smile flickered at the side of Nick's mouth and Sebastian was exactly the same. "We have to be strong, for Blaine we have to be strong."

Sebastian locked eyes with Nick; the latter's eyes full of sincerity and meaning. Eventually he turned and walked back to his seat, the tension in the room dissipating and the history class resumed. Except it would never be the same again. Not that the boys knew that.

**What do you think? I would love to know and I look forward to hearing your constructive comments!**


	2. Bad News

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2! Thank you all so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews! So the chapters will switch between Kurt and Blaine-centric chapters. And as the last chapter was Blaine-centric, this is Kurt-centric. **

**WARNING: the end of the chapter suggests what is to come. The following chapters are going to suggest many things and there is going to be death and other controversial topics. If you are affected by reading anything like this, it won't be as angsty as some things I've read, do feel free to PM me and I would love to chat over it.**

**By the way, if any of you are Potter-fans, do go and check out The Potters and the Austfergan Gateway by theblueanchor which I beta. It's an awesome story, the second in a series about Albus Potter and the Next Generation!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_January 13__th__ 2012._

Kurt Hummel hated hospitals. No matter how much apparent joy that seemed to come out of visits, there was always some bad news. In fact he could swear that there would be a statistic somewhere that would state that more people went into hospitals than came out of it. That would be the living proof. He had been told that this visit to the doctors meant nothing, it was just a regular checkup, that they just needed to be sure that he hadn't caught anything too bad over the Christmas break. But there was something in his dad's eyes that told him that they were lying to him yet again, that there was something wrong that he didn't know about. Kurt sighed as he sat in the waiting room once more; running his porcelain skinned hand through his newly cut short hair which he hated. It had all come out during his last batch of chemotherapy and Kurt admittedly missed it a lot, it had taken him years to perfect the look he had sported up until his junior year when the news had come. His usual regime of being bullied at school and his talents ignored by the Glee club had all come crumbling down, the world he was used to, when the fateful word had been pronounced over him a year ago: Leukemia.

He had thought that when he told the Glee club that they would abandon him, just like his friends (well there had only been three of them) had done when his mother had died. Instead, they had done exactly the opposite. Each of them had offered their support, those who could drive had given him lifts to the appointments, and Rachel had even given him a couple of solos in the group numbers which was a nice change. Although the nice gestures were made bitter when he noted that they seemed to be solely for the fact that they felt sorry for him for what he was going through, rather than as a result of his voice and personality which he had worked so painstakingly hard at to individualize. But at least people were finally recognising his talent for once. Not that it totally mattered any more, now that he knew, from his extensive research on the disease, that there was a possibility he could die.

Kurt was woken from his somber mood in the waiting room by the sound of 5 or 6 pairs of Gucci black lined shoes, 2010 collection he noted, rapping on the floor of the hospital room. He looked up vacantly and uninterestedly from his latest Vogue magazine and was surprised when he recognised the navy blue woolen blazers with the red piping. They were from Dalton Academy in Westerville; they were the school whose show choir they had beaten at Regionals for the last two years and were yet against pitched against them at Regionals this year which was but two weeks away. Kurt had looked up their Sectionals performance and he had to admit that he was slightly nervous. Their new lead was scarily good and must have fed the boys in the group some magical dancing juice into their systems as the routine in 'Live While We're Young' had been phenomenal. He just hoped that New Directions could get their act together or they could be missing out on Nationals for the first time in three years.

The group of boys was all gathered around the reception desk, making the waiting room a lot louder than it had been a few moments ago. And darn his reflexive instincts because suddenly Kurt found himself wanting to go over and talk to them. "I'm just going to go…" He muttered, trailing off as he stood, his line of eye contact not leaving the group of boys.

Burt placed a hand on Kurt's arm; he knew the glint in the boy's eyes well enough to know that whatever Kurt was going to say would be yet another excuse or a lie. "Don't lie to me kiddo, I know you want to go and talk to the boys. You know, I could swear I recognise the uniforms, I saw a kid in the same thing come through here yesterday."

Kurt smiled gratefully at his father who was still concentrating on trying to remember the boy from yesterday. Taking his arm out from his father's grip and smoothing down the crease that he had made, Kurt made his way over to the group. "Excuse me, can I help you? Are you alright?"

His tone had been pleasant and friendly but the voice that retorted back was most certainly not. "No, of course we are not alright. Our friend was brought in here yesterday after his 20th nosebleed this month and his 15th faint and goodness knows how many other things that are wrong with him," Kurt could, with a subconscious shiver going down his spine, see where the diagnosis may be going and was intrigued to see what the reaction of the boy would be when he actually had the decency to turn around, "which as a potential medical student, I know that there are several possibilities for diagnosis. And now the hospital are not even –" the boy finally turned around and stopped mid flow as he saw Kurt, taking in the growing number of bruises, the drawn face, more pale than usual skin and the distinct lack of hair. "Oh, sorry." He stammered finally.

Kurt also observed the boy. He was just a tiny bit taller than Kurt, therefore most likely to be a senior like him, with light brown hair that fell flat on his head and strong blue eyes. "It's okay. I saw and recognised your Dalton blazers and wanted to come over and say hello." He stuck out his hand. "Kurt Hummel."

Most of the group of boys had now abandoned the reception desk and were watching this little conversation with interest. The boy took it, shaking Kurt's hand strongly. "Hunter Clarington." He frowned slightly. "How come you recognised us?"

Kurt smiled; he guessed that the rest of the boys were also Warblers as he recognised the famous captain. "My show choir has been the Warblers competition for Regionals for the last two years in a row; I'm a part of the William McKinley High New Directions group." Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I've seen your Sectionals performance and I recognise you as the new captain, correct?" Hunter nodded slowly, unsure of where Kurt was heading. "I have to say I was rather impressed."

Hunter smiled. "Well, I guess the introduction of the boys moving a bit more did seem to work." Kurt also smirked at this, the first time they had met the group, the two-step shuffle was the best they got. "Hey," he suddenly perked up as he clocked the name of the show choir, "weren't you guys the Nationals Champions last year?" Kurt nodded. "Do you remember the group at placed 15th that year? You might not."

It would be a miracle if Kurt had remembered but it was Hunter's lucky day. "Yeah, vaguely, the Musical Machos or something like that?" His brow creased momentarily. "That was it; I remember they were pretty good. A lot of regimental movement I seem to remember at first." His eyes lit up. "Wait, I thought I recognised your face from Sectionals. Your –"

Hunter's chuckle cut him off. "Yeah, the blazer makes me look quite different. I'd been captain of that choir since I was 13. Glad to know that our rivals are keeping tabs on us."

Kurt nodded. "I've made a habit for myself of making and keeping tabs on every single competition choir since I joined the New Directions." He nodded to the boys behind Hunter. "So what's the fuss with your lot? Come to visit or make a big fuss of a boy's emergency?" He called the second cheekily.

Hunter smiled slightly, taking the quip. "If you know us so well, I suppose you know of our lead Warbler Blaine Anderson?" Kurt frowned before nodding, he vaguely recognised the name. "He was brought here yesterday, we don't know the proper diagnosis but it certainly doesn't look good."

Kurt was about to ask of the full extent of Blaine's symptoms when a nurse came out into the waiting room. "Kurt Hummel?" She called around the room and, out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see several eyes turn hopefully before sinking back down to whatever they had been occupied with before.

He shrugged an apology to Hunter. "Well, sounds like I'm up. Good to meet you, perhaps we will meet again if Blaine is to remain here. I suspect they're dragging me to lecture me once more on the importance of looking after myself as a Leukemia patient."

Hunter chuckled lightly at the annoyance in Kurt's voice. "Chemo?" He asked and Kurt nodded, rolling his eyes slightly. "Good luck mate, you'll be fine." He offered his hand once more and Kurt took it before Burt tapped him on the shoulder.

Nodding to the senior and letting his eyes flicker to the other boys in recognition of their presence, Kurt turned and followed his father and the nurse who was glaring at him slightly for keeping them waiting. Sending his best glare at the nurse at which she turned away and promptly walked that little bit faster, automatically making Kurt wonder as to whether he should have done that. He had recently become obsessed with taking note of and then stopping the habits that he realised made him a bully to a degree, the glare being just one of them, sent to anyone who annoyed him and then produced a response that he would recognise with. If things went badly from here for him, he at least needed to act as if he wanted to get into heaven, damn Mercedes and her religious ideas. No, that wasn't the reason; he just didn't want to feel bad about it.

The short walk between the waiting room and the doctor's office was busy and Kurt was glad of his height advantage which meant he could spot his dad and the nurse easily in the bustling crowd. With hospital trolleys, queues, staffed patients and many other people streaming up and down the corridor as they were, Kurt wondered how there could be any sort of order in this complete chaos.

Barging his way down the corridor to keep up with his companions, Kurt dug his Blackberry out of his pocket as it buzzed. He smiled as he opened the message that was from Mercedes = _go get 'em Kurt, we'll be here whatever happens. M x._ Sending a quick reply of thanks, Kurt tucked his phone back into his skinny jeans which were navy blue today. He just wanted to get this appointment over and done with, go home and start sorting through the abnormally and intriguingly high pile of mail that he had been told was waiting for him back at home. Kurt was rather anxious especially to see if his NYADA letter had come through, although Rachel's hadn't through yet either and so that was some degree of comfort.

Suddenly, Kurt saw the nurse turn right and so he followed suit, although he did know where he was going having done the route so many times and they entered the office. The doctor, a thin and balding man with half-moon spectacles that always made Kurt think of Professor Dumbledore, smiled up at them as they entered which Kurt readily reciprocated. Despite his hatred of hospitals, Kurt was admittedly rather fond of Dr. Green.

"Hi there, Kurt! Hello Mr. Hummel." He stood up, pushing back his chair and letting the metal scrape against the polished floor resound around the tiny office as he shook hands with the two men before indicating the two plastic chairs that were perfectly positioned in front of the desk. "How was your Christmas? Now please don't tell me that you have been in here since I last saw you?"

The twinkle in his eyes and voice made Kurt smile. Dr. Green didn't try to be nice and cool, he just was naturally. Shaking his head, Kurt replied politely to the doctor. "Eventful sir," Burt nodded, with 12 people in their tiny house, it had most certainly been an eventful Christmas, "but no, this is my first visit to the hospital this year."

Dr. Green returned the smile, noting down something quickly on his computer that was rather handily turned away from them. Perhaps it was him noticing the bruises on his hands that seemed to be getting more and more prominent every day. Or perhaps it was the fact that he kept wriggling in his seat as if he was an ADHD suffering 5 year old. He argued to himself that it was only because it was because it had become too painful to put too much pressure on his back. And that wasn't because of the bullies. He didn't know whether it was a small mercy or it just made him feel even worse that it had to have been around 8 months since he had last been shoved into the lockers or slushied. Deciding it was a small mercy, Kurt's attention refocused back onto Dr. Green who was conversing with Burt.

"Just the usual checkup, that's all it is. Okay Kurt?"

Kurt didn't need to know anything else. The usual checkup didn't take that long, just a look at his back, neck, arms and ankles to see if there was an bruising, regulate his blood pressure and temperature and all the things that Kurt had grown used to doing at the usual checkups over time. Dr. Green nodded and they both stood before Kurt went behind the screen to take off his shirt, exposing his porcelain skin to the cold January elements which weren't exactly friendly. He took off his shoes, socks and rolled up his trousers and stood there as Dr. Green came through the screen and walked around Kurt carefully, taking in the scars and purple bruising, the paler than normal skin which was saying something and wasn't as a result of the exposure to the elements. Finally Dr. Green nodded, jotting down some notes and he left Kurt so that he could get redressed in privacy. There was silence on the other side of the curtain which made Kurt frown. That was never a good sign.

Satisfied that he looked slightly more presentable, Kurt slipped back behind the curtain to face the growing tension in the silence. Dr. Green was smiling at him but Kurt could tell it didn't quite reach his eyes. "We're going to slightly mix things up a little today Kurt. Would you mind stepping outside for a moment while I speak to your father in private? There's a chair outside for you to sit on and we shouldn't be too long. After that we can go through the rest of the checkup."

Kurt was now really worried but he knew he couldn't show it. Instead he merely nodded and opened the door, leaving the room and taking a seat in the chair that Dr. Green had mentioned right outside his office door. It really was rather interesting just to be able to sit and watch people, Kurt thought as he did so. The rush from earlier had subsided slightly and Kurt watched as visitors and patients and staff now roamed the corridors, visitors bearing bouquets of flowers and other gifts despite their sweaty palms. Doctors briskly brushed past him, those who recognised Kurt from his regular visits over the last year offered Kurt a smile which he was willing to return easily, glad in his heart that there were people who recognised him and knew of his existence, even if it was for not exactly the greatest reasons.

What put Kurt off the idea he had had about playing a game of Angry Birds on his iPod, though, was the sight of a hospital trolley being pushed down the corridor, none the too slowly either. As everyone in the corridor moved out of the way of the trolley and the nurses pushing it, there was something that caught Kurt's eye. Of the person inside the trolley, Kurt could only make out a small blazer cuff. And of this blazer cuff, the fashionista could clearly make out its navy blue and red piping. This had to be the Blaine Anderson guy that Hunter had talked of.

But before he could get a proper look at the boy on the trolley, he was gone. Kurt pulled out his phone again and was about to search this Blaine Anderson when the door opened and his father came out, his face expressionless. "The doctor wants to speak to you alone before carrying on the rest of the checkup.

.

With Kurt at yet another checkup for his Leukemia and Rachel again singing about another petty issue she has, Mercedes was once more bored in Glee club. One of the reasons she had a deep spite for Rachel was that she gained all the solos, her one line at Nationals last year was not enough to satisfy her diva needs which Mr. Schuester never seemed to notice, focusing on the neediest member of the club. Why was she made to feel so left out? Rachel hogged all the solos and while Mercedes could not deny that she was a good singer, it was time that he let someone else shine for a little while. When was the last time she had had a solo? Oh wait, not even in Glee club but with Mr. Schue's sworn enemy Coach Sylvester when she and Kurt had joined the Cheerios for a time. Even Quinn and Santana had managed to get solos at some point over the last four years. But now in her senior year, she had yet to get a solo and it was getting ridiculous.

As Rachel received yet another round of applause and Finn looked on adoringly, Mercedes was pleasantly surprised to receive a text from Kurt. She smiled as she thought that you weren't allowed to use phones in hospital, rebel Kurt. _Are you in Glee club? K._ Kurt had been straight to the point and direct. Mercedes frowned, he knew exactly when Glee club was and they knew each other so well that they would not skip it, however little attention the divas were paid. _Of course,_ _do you need to talk to them or something? M x._

There was no reply but instead the sound of Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You' came blaring out and Rachel, having been interrupted by this mid-rant, turned to glare at Mercedes who promptly glared back. "It's Kurt." She stated which immediately shut her up as Mercedes pressed the 'answer' button. "Heya boy!"

Mercedes was suddenly startled by how quiet Kurt was on the other end of the phone. His voice was shaking like a leaf and his speech was no louder than a whisper. "Cedes? Can you put me on speakerphone? I need…" he faltered and then took a deep breath, "I need to talk to everyone, tell them something."

Mercedes nodded, aware that all the eyes of the Glee club were trained on her. "Hang on." She stood up and made her way to the front, ignoring the confused and some angry looks that she was receiving from her fellow Glee clubbers. "Kurt has something to say to you all and seeing as you have never listened to him over the last four years, I think it's time you let him have his say." Her voice was low and dangerous and no one dared to argue.

A slightly abashed Mr. Schuester nodded and Mercedes held up her phone as she put it on speakerphone. "Alright Kurt, they can hear you now."

There was a cough at the other end of the line before Kurt spoke. "Um, hi guys." There were some frowns from the group as they leaned forward to try and hear Kurt better; they had never heard him so vulnerable before. "So some, unless it was just Mercedes who listened, may know that I've been at the doctors today for a checkup on…it." Kurt could not even bring himself to speak of his illness, it hurt him too much. A deep breath sounded from the other end of the phone before the senior uttered words that would change the lives of every single person who heard it. "The doctors think it might be terminal."

**What did you think?**


	3. Tick Tock

**Hello! So we are back in Blaine's POV for chapter 3! I hope that you like this one, I rather like this and we get to meet Carlie for the first time!  
Do let me know what you think, yes it being on the same day is deliberate but I hope you like it!**

* * *

_January 13__th__ 2012._

The world seemed to be far too fuzzy to be real. Colours blurred together above him and he had to close his eyes once more to get used to whatever was out there. As he adjusted to wherever he was, Blaine decided to examine his surroundings, using his other senses to get an idea as to where he could possibly be. As he breathed in and out, he could taste immediately taste the choking sterile air that told him he was definitely not at Dalton. He felt a different fabric on his skin which told him that he also was not in uniform. He couldn't feel the soft cotton of his school shirt, tightened by his familiar red and blue tie around his neck. Most importantly for him, Blaine couldn't feel the heavy woolen comforting feeling on his neck, shoulders and wrists which told him that he was wearing his blazer. Aside from his extremely extensive collection of bowties, Blaine's school blazer was his most prized piece of clothing. The blazer was something that was special to him, it held so many memories that were precious to him and they would always be there, right up until when they graduate. But he wasn't there at the moment. All around him, he could hear so many different things. He was definitely in a hospital, the beeping that seemed so close to his very much told him as much. He could hear voices as well, ones that he recognised and a couple that he didn't.

Knowing that his other senses were now properly responding, Blaine decided to test whether his eyesight was more adjusted by opening one eye. Slowly he proceeded to, aware that hospitals had many colours that were often very bright. He had to turn his head slightly as all he could see at first was a blinding white light. But this provoked more reaction than he had first anticipated as, when he turned slightly, the people around him seemed to take note of this sudden change in his position.

"He's awake!" The high pitch of adulation in the voice seemed to give Blaine the impression that he was being surrounded. Feeling that he could move a little, Blaine moved his left arm up to shield the light from his eyes.

Now that he was accustomed to the lights a little more, Blaine could see the navy and red colours of Dalton blazers and as he tilted his head up slightly, he smiled at the lanky blonde haired boy right in front of him. "Hi Jeff." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Just the two words seemed to produce a rather loud cheer from the boys which immediately sent Blaine covering his ears; he wasn't used to so much noise now he had just come round. The boys also seemed to register this and immediately quieted; resorting to huge grins and pats on each other's backs. "Blaine?" The voice was smaller than Blaine had heard it before.

He turned his head slowly to see his light-brown haired boyfriend who was clasping his right hand in his own. Sebastian's eyes didn't have their usual twinkle, they were full of worry and he was staring at Blaine with such love that he managed to smile that little bit more. Blaine may have blacked out but he knew that his prankster side was always in action, whether he was out or in of it.

He needed to pull someone's leg for a change, instead of them getting him the whole time and so his small smile turned down into a frown. "Um, who are you?" He wanted to laugh or get a photo of the horrified look on his boyfriend's face. Unable to control himself, he let out a small laugh and smiled once more. "Only kidding, hello beautiful."

Prizing his hand out of Sebastian's grip, he cupped his hands around his boyfriend's face and leant in for a short and sweet kiss, one that rang of many promises later. But as it lingered, there were several loud coughs from behind them. "Oh and how nice to see you too Trent, Nick and Hunter. Thank you so much for looking after me when I had a nosebleed in class and then looking after me when I fainted until a responsible adult came long." Nick's eyes twinkled as his voice betrayed the teasing that was clear as Blaine turned to them.

As Blaine registered what Nick had just said, his eyes widened. Is that what had happened? Trent elbowed Nick in the ribs. "Dude, we were supposed to try and let Blaine remember what happened himself without us telling him." Nick bit his lip, ashamed. "What do you remember Blaine?"

Blaine furrowed his brow, his memory was hazy and he felt a big pang of shame. "Not much really after I started having that nosebleed." He too bit his lip slightly. "I remember Niff helping me out of the classroom and then I don't really remember anything after that." He ducked his head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm such a burden in this state, you guys shouldn't have to –"

He was immediately cut off by a chorus of disagreement from his friends. "You will never be a burden on us Blaine." It was the first time that Hunter had spoken since Blaine had woken up. He had stayed a little to one side, being less acquainted with his head boy than the other Warblers but still a good friend. "We are your friends and will always be here for you, no matter what."

The other boys nodded in agreement. "We know that you and your over-protective nature would do the same for us if we were to fall ill." Nick smirked and Blaine chuckled slightly, it was true. "And we've got the rest of the day of with lessons; we've just been given a whole load of work for you and all the assignments you've missed. Lucky for some."

Blaine snorted. "There are only five of you and as you all have either a 3.9 or 4.0 GPA, I doubt that missing one day of lessons is going to kill you guys so badly." Blaine rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Do you know how long I've actually got to be in here? Some of us actually have to work hard to maintain their top GPA."

There were several shrugs, they hadn't been told anything as per usual. Just at that moment, a doctor wearing a flapping white lab coat came bustling in; his half-moon glasses perched on the end of his nose, smiling as he saw Blaine. "Ah, good to see you awake Mr. Anderson. My name is Dr. Green; I'm in charge of your care."

Blaine struggled to a sitting position so that he could see the doctor properly. Jeff and Sebastian on either side of him, immediately run to assist their friend as soon as they realised what he was doing. "Hi, nice to meet you." He was surprised by how hoarse and scratchy his voice sounded.

Noticing the slight alarm on the boys' faces, Dr. Green smiled slightly and shook his head. "Don't worry Blaine, your voice is fine. You haven't spoken for over 24 hours and so it is perfectly natural for your voice to be like that, it'll go back to normal in no time at all. And," he added as Jeff was about to ask another question, "your singing voice will be unaffected. I hear you sing rather well and it won't be affected."

Just to test it and without a need for prompting, Hunter sang out a perfect middle C and Blaine complied, scaling up and down two octaves without a hitch. The boys smiled at each other, they had confidence that they weren't going to be losing their lead singer any time sooner.

"So, what's the damage Doctor?" Blaine asked, wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

Dr. Green looked around at the assembled boys. It was hospital policy that at all costs, there needed to be a family member around to be with a patient when they were being given important news, no one else. Usually even friends would have to leave the room. But Blaine's family weren't here, his younger sister hadn't been allowed to be released from lessons until they were all over, no matter how much the boys had protested and tried to change that. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were away on a business trip and, having heard about them from the boys, neither they nor his older brother Cooper were likely to come quickly. However most of these boys were just kids, half of them couldn't be legal adults still; there was a hospital policy about these kinds of things.

Dr. Green made up his mind quickly and spoke. "Gentlemen, I need to speak with Mr. Anderson alone. As none of you are related to him," he saw Sebastian open to speak and added quickly, "not even significant others count. I'm sorry sir, I have no problem with homosexual couples but the hospital policy states that the representative of the family must be over 21 years of age. If I could, I would but I'm afraid I can't. You will be the first to be let back in, okay?"

It seemed to be that only on Sebastian's lead did all the boys leave, giving Blaine small smiles, encouraging nods and, in Sebastian's case, a quick kiss on the cheek. Hunter was the last to leave, nodding to Blaine. "It'll be okay."

Blaine nodded his thanks before the boy left. Hunter had only joined Dalton at the beginning of the year but he made friends easily and there was a great understanding between the two boys that none of the other boys understood which meant that they trusted each other.

Hunter rarely his emotions get the better of him but at this point, where he was potentially on the verge of losing Blaine, he came pretty close. They didn't know each other as well as some of the others but Hunter saw Blaine as a younger brother of sorts. The space outside the room where Blaine and Dr. Green were was almost empty and silent. Hunter observed his friends as they settled into the space. Sebastian looked as if he was trying to listen in on the conversation in the room, lying down on the floor with his ear pressed against the space that was between the bottom of the door and the floor. And by the pained expression on the boy's face, Hunter guessed that his efforts were currently fruitless. Nick and Jeff were sat together on two of the chairs that were in the small waiting room, holding each other and Jeff trying to be the stronger one as Nick buried his head into Jeff's shoulder. Trent was just pacing four or five paces up and down each time, his thumbs tucked into his waistband and his eyes kept on the floor, his brow creased in a frown and in concentration. No doubt he was trying to think about anything except what was going on inside the room. Hunter stood in the middle of this. Everything about him, his stance, his expression was neutral and he checked his watch to pass the time. 4.20pm, that meant that Blaine's younger sister –

"BLAINE! Where is he?" Ah, that would be her, Hunter thought as he heard the voice of a young girl of about 16, calling down the corridor.

The other boys seemed to have registered this noise and they all stopped what they were doing and turned towards the noise. Even Sebastian stood from where he was and looked down the corridor. Then a figure of a girl who looked rather short for a girl of 16 with auburn curls as unruly as Blaine's and the same hazel eyes. Hunter surmised that this had to be the younger sister, Carlie, the hazel eyes did completely give it away. Her red satchel bounced on her legs as she sprinted down towards them. Sensing that the girl was going to crash into something and not stop, Hunter stepped in her path.

She didn't stop in time and Hunter reeled back a few steps as the girl's weight slammed into him. They hadn't met before but Hunter suddenly felt the urge to put his arms around her and give her a hug which he proceeded to do. The shaking underneath him told Hunter that she was crying. "Hey," he tried to sound as soothing as he could in this situation, "he's awake and talking with the doctor at the moment."

Realising that she didn't recognise the voice that went with the Dalton blazer, the girl pulled away suddenly and Hunter got a good look at her for the first time. As he had predicted, she was just shorter than Blaine, so the average Anderson height for a 16 year old and her auburn hair and hazel eyes were exactly as Hunter had seen them hurtling towards him. Sebastian, realising that they were yet to be introduced and that it was getting awkward, stepped in. "Carlie, this is Hunter Clarington, our new co-captain. Hunter, this is Carlie Anderson."

Carlie blushed and stuck out a small, petite hand which had the clear indent markings of guitar playing which he presumed she had probably learned from her big brother. "Nice to meet you." Still with the tears in her eyes, Carlie tried to wipe them away furiously. "Sorry about just now, i…" she trailed off hopelessly, unable to form a full sentence of explanation.

Hunter nodded genially, nodding his head slightly in understanding. "Don't worry about it Carlie, we are all nervous about Blaine. I may have known him the shortest amount of time out of anyone here but I do care, I promise you that." Suddenly he pulled her into a gentle hug. "We are all here for you both, whatever happens and no matter what."

They held the hug a little longer and then pulled away, Carlie rubbing her eyes again furiously. "Thanks Hunter." As she then looked around the waiting room, empty bar the Dalton boys, she smiled as she saw that Sebastian had gone back to what he had been doing before she had arrived, trying to listen in at the door. "You won't get any information out of what the Doc is talking to Blaine about that way Seb. He'll tell you another way."

Sebastian frowned at the sophomore. Blaine had often regaled tales where Carlie would give them important information in riddles. But now wasn't the time for him to keep up with her already 4.0GPA. "Please explain further Carlie, perhaps not in riddles this time." His voice has a strong tone of annoyance and impatience.

Carlie shrugged. "Singing." Still the faces of the boys around her were blank so she sat in the nearest chair, crossing her legs and leaning back into the seat to try and relax before continuing to speak. "Blaine doesn't like to deliver news in the plain speak, he doesn't like ordinary ways of doing things and he isn't an ordinary boy." Nick and Jeff cracked weak smiles but Hunter and Sebastian remained impassive. "Blaine will most likely ring one of us and will sing a song down the phone which will give us an idea as what the Doc has told him."

The boys were still not exactly sure as to how this would work and were not totally sure about what the implications would be but they followed the sophomore's lead and soon enough they were all just about sitting. Nothing was passed between them as they sat there in silence. Nick and Jeff sat together staring straight ahead, unmoving, their hands clasped in each other's. They were too scared to do anything else. Trent and Hunter were both leaning forward with their chins in their hands, their elbows resting on their knees. Sebastian had been the last to sit down. He had taken the seat right next to Carlie and his right and her left hand were clasped in each other, as a sister and a significant other waiting for the most important news. Carlie's head was leaning on Sebastian's shoulder and the boy let a small, rare smile slip onto his face. All eyes were fixed on the wall behind which Blaine and Dr. Green, waiting for the door to open.

What seemed to last hours but could only have been a couple of minutes later, Carlie's phone rang, breaking the unbearable silence. Fetching it from inside her blazer pocket, Carlie paled as she registered the number. "It's Blaine." She whispered and immediately all the eyes were focused on her, this was it.

Slowly she picked up the phone, pressing the answer button and ready to reprimand her brother for not telling her sooner, but all that came out was a choking noise. The boys paled as they noticed her deathly white pallor. "Put it on loudspeaker please Carlie," Nick whispered, "we want to know what Blaine is saying."

Very rarely had any of the boys heard Blaine sound so defeated and exhausted. Slowly Carlie retracted the phone from her ear, grabbed the nearest cup and then put her iPhone on speaker as she put it in. "Tell them Blaine." Her voice was just above a whisper as much as her brother.

All five boys leaned forward in anticipation. None of boys who had ideas forming in their heads about what it might be, liked what they were thinking. Then they heard two words. "Nick's birthday." And as they were working out what that meant, a voice began to sing very softly, so softly that they had to lean in to hear. "Alone at the end of the day, upon this wedding night I pray, take these children O Lord to Thine embrace and show them grace."

No Warbler was really considered a proper Warbler unless they knew Les Mis extremely well. Which was why, as they linked Nick's birthday, which fell into the Cancer star sign section of the year, with the fact that Blaine was singing Valjean's dying soliloquy from the show, they didn't need to ask Blaine to speak clearer.

As Blaine trailed off, there were no words from the boys, only horrified silence. "Apparently if only I'd gone earlier to them, it might have been less. It's no one's fault except mine."

If only…what an awful duo of words that seemed to hit the words like a ton of bricks. They held so many broken promises and dreams and now, if only they had recognised the symptoms earlier, Blaine might have lived those few years longer. But he wasn't and no matter how much the boy would protest later, they knew that they would always feel guilty. Always.

* * *

**And yes, I did just have to slip in the Harry Potter reference there at the end! Obviously, disclaimer on the Les Mis lyrics but I didn't want to put it up at the top. All rights to owners etc.**

**What did you think? Would love to hear your input!**


	4. Security

**Hello! Thank you for all your support, your reviews, alerts and favourites! A big shout out to , I hope you come out of your room now that the new chapter is up!**

**Now there has been a small time lapse, please note! This is a Kurt-centric chapter and I'm not quite sure how it happened but I appreciate your reviews and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_January 24__th__ 2012._

Maybe it was the fact that for once, his hair wasn't as slicked back and long as it normally was. Perhaps it was because his skin was paler and the bags under his eyes. Or maybe the students at McKinley High actually acknowledged his existence, but there was something different about the way that Kurt Hummel was being treated. Normally, locker shoves and slushie facials would be his normal welcome greeting. But instead, he was met with something that he wasn't quite sure whether it was a better or a worse thing. Walking down the hallway towards his home room, a voice sounded from his right.

"Porcelain, get in here." There was no need to even look and Kurt didn't break his stride as he turned and walked into the office of Coach Sue Sylvester.

The office was no different to how Kurt had last seen it. The reflection of light off all the trophies that lined the walls and cabinets was almost blinding. Little Robyn slept in her cot and behind the desk, sat the imposing and ever frightening figure of Sue Sylvester. Her blonde hair was short as usual and her eyes seemed to be boring into his skull. Nothing out of the ordinary then. Except that there was. Kurt automatically noticed that neither Becky nor Kitty was by her side and that the usual frown that graced the Coach's face had been replaced by a look of almost compassion and sadness.

He smiled shyly, when approaching Sue Sylvester he knew that it was always good to play nice. "What do you want Coach?" he asked genially.

Sue nodded to the swivel chair that sat on the other side of her desk. "Take a seat Hummel." Kurt frowned, and not just because she hadn't referred to him by his pet name she had for him. He took a seat cautiously, glancing towards the door. "Oh, don't worry you won't be in here long enough to miss home room." Then her tone softened and her frown seemed to relax. "I heard about your diagnosis Hummel."

That was not what Kurt had been expecting. He blinked twice and stared at Sue slightly shocked. "Um, which one Coach?"

Was that a flicker of amusement on Sue's face that Kurt detected as the coached processed his question? She creased her brow slightly as Robyn snuffled slightly in her innocent sleep. It was a rather forward question and there was something about the way that Sue was acting that told Kurt she knew.

She had fixed Kurt with her piercing stare that seemed to bury into his soul, worming its way beneath all the anger and hatred and right into the core where the fear and need to be loved burned stronger than before. Sue knew that Kurt didn't deserve this, heck no one deserved it. But if there was a God, he certainly wasn't manifesting himself in front of this 17 year old open homosexual who had never had the chance to be loved. He wasn't angry and bitter towards anyone who made fun of those who had suffered heart attacks, not that there were any to start off with. He only used witty remarks to try and counter those who made it their goal to make his life even more of a misery. There was no physical violence, no pure hatred that wasn't laced with some kind of pity in that golden heart that she admired and respected.

Sue nodded, eventually. "The second one, Kurt." She surprised even herself that it was his proper name rather than one of her numerous nicknames for him that she addressed him as such.

Kurt sighed and folded his arms defensively. Sue noted the automatic attempt to defend himself from any verbal insults that she might throw at him. "So what? I'm dying, isn't that going to be a blessing at McKinley? Most of the kids seem to think so."

His tone was bitter and resentful and Sue couldn't stop herself from feeling for him. He couldn't change the way he was and even if he could, she had a sneaky suspicion that he wouldn't. He was too individual, too much of a man to do that. She leant forward and rested her hands on the desk in front of her, her forearms parallel with each other. "I want to help you." She leant back and surveyed the younger boy with the same kind of expression that her tone matched. "I want to make sure that your time here at McKinley is one that you are going to remember for all the right reasons. No bullies, no slushies, solos in Glee club and somewhere that you can be a teenager. You're only a child once Porcelain."

Kurt let a half-smile grace his lips momentarily. He would only under pain of torture admit that he had grown to become fond of the nickname the Coach force had given me. But his features hardened almost immediately and he narrowed his eyes at the 6ft blonde. He had heard such promises, of varying degrees, before and they had never been as grand as she had always made them out to be.

"What's the catch? What do I have to do in return for you? Rejoin the Cheerios? Do extra credit work that won't get me any credit?"

Sue smiled, a small chuckle escaping her lips and she ducked her head almost immediately with the recognition of the truth in Kurt's statement and accusations. Then, to Kurt's amazement, she shook her head before looking him in the eye. "No, there's no catch." She glanced at the door momentarily, checking that no one was going to come in and interrupt her. "I will swear that you are lying and manipulating me if anyone finds out, but you've grown on me Porcelain. You know that I know what it is like to lose someone so close before their time is really up. There's no catch, nothing that you have to do. Sure wearing a Cheerios uniform or a Letterman's jacket and perhaps turning up to practice for one of them once or twice a month just to stop people thinking that you're wearing that uniform for another reason might help, but you don't have to. You don't deserve this Porcelain and I will try to do something to ensure that when you end up in hospital and outta here for good, you won't completely hate of this school."

Kurt snorted but inside he felt a pang of pleasure that Sue was actually caring about him, if he could really get away with that description of the woman. He thought about it carefully for a few moments. If anyone in the school could ensure his enjoyment for his last few months at McKinley, it would be Sue Sylvester. Did he want to have a good memory of the school that had made sure his high school years had definitely not been the best of his life. It was always worth trying, throwing caution to the wind was what should be happening if he didn't have long to live.

He shrugged. "Alright, thanks Coach. What do you need me to do?"

Sue smiled. "Stay out of this Friday's pep rally. I'll sort it out then."

Kurt wasn't exactly sure what that meant Sue was going to do but he was willing to give the benefit of the doubt. Her methods always worked, well almost always and he had to admit she did mostly keep her promises. He stood up, a slight dizziness suddenly coming over him. "Sure Coach." He put out a hand and caught the chair he had been sitting in to steady himself.

Sur frowned. "Are you alright Porcelain?"

Kurt frowned as well. "I think so; I might just head down to the nurse just in case. I've learned –"

But Kurt dint get to finish his sentence as his features went a deathly white colour and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. It didn't take Sue a split second to leap into action. In fact Kurt had been lucky to have his hand on the chair, if he had turned any other way he could have hit his head and seriously hurt himself even more so. Moving everything away from the boy, she had gently moved him into the recovery position before grabbing her phone and calling a man that she knew she had never called before but she had always knew that there would be a reason for calling Will Schuester.

Thankfully, he answered on the third ring. "What?"

She bit back a retort, something that was very hard for her own restraint. "William, you need to get down here to my office and call 911."

His tone immediately took on a serious tone and she could hear him walking on the other end of the phone. "What's happened?"

She tried to keep the quips back but it was getting hard. "It's Kurt, I was talking to him and he's fainted. It doesn't look good."

There was a hitch in the breath on the other end of the phone. "Don't worry, I'm ringing them now."

He cut off and Sue sighed one of relief as she realised, for the first time, that she was glad that her nemesis existed. He would know who to contact. Being told not to worry was one thing that was impossible. Kurt was a student who didn't know it but was treasured and respected by all the members of staff who cared for his standing up to the bullies and staying on when Karofsky returned to McKinley. But he wasn't going to be here for long and Sue had been truthful when she had said she would do all she could. She may seem like she had a heart of stone but there was a hint of gold, okay so maybe silver, in there beneath the hate. She was on a mission and nothing could stop her.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Until the next time!**


	5. Darts

**And before I know it, it is May all of a sudden! I'm so sorry I didn't update last month but I hope that you can forgive me for this chapter! Count this as April's update and I'll try to get you another chapter by the end of the month. Although I do have the most important exams EVER coming up in June so I cannot guarentee anything!**

**A note on the game that Blaine plays/is partially exempt from: the darts game is something that I played while on camp and is the most AWESOME game ever! The best 'kills' are done in awkward places where the 'victim' is put in a really uncomfortable position. When I played it at camp a few weeks ago, my friend got 'killed' as we were getting breakfast in the cafeteria and the dinner ladies had no idea what was going on!**

**Okay, I'll stop waffling on and let you guys read the story! Thanks for all the amazing comments you guys have left me and keep reviewing because they make my day, they really do!**

**Oh, and I don't own the lyrics to the song here: Does Your Mother Know by Abba**

* * *

_February 5__th__ 2012_

Very rarely could one call Kennedy building, which housed ¼ of the Dalton Academy boarders, quiet. There would always be a boy skiving off lessons or boys destroying each other at Halo even during lesson time, beautifully oblivious to their lack of time keeping. Having 70 boys all in one building, a large Victorian mansion with red brick and tall windows, was not as cramped as some might fear. Of course the energy of the boys did not go unnoticed, daily water balloon battles were not uncommon during the summer semester, but nothing was damaged, ever. Boys had easily learnt that the hard way.

But for some reason, it was well after lessons had finished, Kennedy was almost entirely silent. Only the occasional tap of the keyboard from the receptionist who kept the security sure in the building could be heard. It was as if everyone had deserted the building. But of course they hadn't. If one was to enter the common room of Kennedy, a tall ceilinged, oak paneled room with bookshelves lining the walls and paintings of former headmasters as well as the more modern photos of the boys in various school activities; it would also be curiously silent. The pool table had been abandoned mid game, the cues laid on the table with the chalk still fresh on the ends. An Xbox game was paused, what seemed like the usual NFL weekly battle that took place with the seniors taking on the juniors, it all seemed very normal. But it wasn't at the same time. It should have all been there but at the same time, it shouldn't. It shouldn't be in this state. Blaine would have had a fit if he saw the mess. As head boy and head of house, it was his job to ensure that places as such were kept relatively tidy, a difficult job for a house of 70 teenage boys and a boy who was rarely there.

Blaine blinked as he sent a smile at Annie, the woman at the desk. No one called her by her proper teacher title, her decision and not theirs. She seemed unfazed by the fact that the house was silent. She paused from her typing and looked up as Blaine clocked into Kennedy, the lanyard around his neck holding a pass that served as his registration into the building. "Hello Blaine, welcome back."

Blaine smiled ruefully; he had been in and out of hospital, coming in as a day boy when he could for the time being while he recovered back at home. Now he had officially been discharged from hospital and was now back as a boarder. "Thanks Annie."

She frowned, trying to remember something and then smiled brightly at the boy. "Um, Sebastian asked me if you could meet him in the common room. He didn't say what it was for but it sounded urgent."

Blaine frowned; Sebastian usually would have called him if there was something so important to say. But he trusted his boyfriend enough. "Okay, is there anything else? How come the house so quiet?"

Annie shrugged, her blonde curls bouncing as her shoulders moved up and down. "Goodness knows, I have no idea." She perked up suddenly. "Oh there was something else." She frowned and picked off the pink post-it note that was attached to the top of the screen of her computer. "I have no idea what he is going on about but Nick asked me to tell you that you are officially exempt from being shot at but you may still shoot others." She looked at Blaine curiously, a twinkle in her eye. "This isn't another of your Kennedy-wide battle of Nerf wars that you boys are holding, is it?"

Blaine laughed, understanding Nick's message and feeling slightly relieved. "No it isn't. It's the darts game." The woman in her early 30s still looked slightly puzzled. "I'll explain later."

She laughed and nodded. "Well as long as no one gets hurt, then I won't question it."

Blaine smiled at the older woman who also acted their house matron. She was the best thing that had happened to Kennedy in a while and everyone loved her. She made it her job to know all the boys in her care and worry about them even when others didn't. "Thanks Annie although if you know about it, you might have to be a part of it."

His cheeky grin made Annie laugh once more, her peals of laughter rising up to the rafters as she continued on his way. Kennedy's old fashioned interior was part of the charm of the whole house. The wooden beams were visible as they held the house together, years of weather of all different kinds hadn't seem to bother it at all. The oak panels ran along the sides and the mahogany door frames to the different main rooms singled them out from the other parts of the house.

Blaine frowned as he entered the common room, as far as he could tell it was empty. As suspected, he wasn't best pleased with the state of the room but he didn't want to make a bad impression when he walked into the room for the first time in two and a half weeks. Although the lack of candy wrappers and crisp packets told him that at least Trent, as deputy head of house, had done a good job of trying to keep order in the house, a feat that was rather impressive.

"Seb?" He called nervously, unsure of what he was exactly expecting and where his boyfriend was.

Suddenly he felt two cold hands close around his eyes and he screamed slightly at the lack of vision. "Shush Blaine, don't spoil the fun."

He relaxed slightly at the sound of his boyfriend's voice but there was still a slight hitch in his voice. "Bassie, what's going on?"

There was a small chuckle, Blaine only called him Bassie in moments when he was really scared and to be honest he felt bad about it. But it was honestly for a good cause for once. "You might have forgotten babe but I certainly haven't and neither have any of your friends. Happy 18th birthday Blaine."

As if on cue, Sebastian took his hands away from Blaine's eyes and boys popped up from all over the room, huge grins on their faces. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The shout rang out from all corners of the room and Blaine was shocked. Just by look, he could tell that there were more than just the members of Kennedy there. Of course the sight of Nick and Jeff, who were technically Washington boys but spent most of their time in Kennedy anyway, was a nudge in that direction but Blaine was honestly touched by the generosity that the boys were showing. Already party poppers were exploding and food was being brought out of the cupboards, it was all really happening.

Suddenly someone who had put themselves in charge of the music, started to blare a song through the speakers. Blaine grinned as he heard the familiar opening notes of Kelly Clarkson's 'My Life Would Suck Without You'. Aside from 'My Dark Side', this was Blaine's favourite Clarkson song. But before he could give the boys a rendition and start another impromptu Warbler performance, another voice beat him to it. "Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back, all you said before."

Blaine turned very slowly, hardly able to believe his ears. He recognised that voice and the three others that joined him. "We figured that if this was going to be your last birthday, we should find all your Dalton boys, the ones that mattered." Sebastian smiled and wanted to laugh at the comical expression on Blaine's face. His mouth was formed in a perfect o as he saw the four boys whom he hadn't seen for a very long time. It was the tall Asian with his Harvard colours on his tie that had taken the lead with his dark-skinned friend to his right and slightly shorter dark-haired fellow Council member to his left. "Wes." Blaine breathed eventually. "David, Thad!"

And as they moved to hug their protégé, the fourth person came into view. His bright red hair wasn't exactly hard to miss but he was only the height of the boys in front of him. Blaine stared as he caught sight of the boy. He hadn't seen him since succeeding him as head boy. So many memories, the ones he remembered at that time very painful, but what they meant was shown in the tear that was forming in Blaine's eye as he looked at the gentleman in his old Dalton blazer, a gentle smile on his features.

"Charlie." Blaine spoke after a pause and, the others having let go, he ran and wrapped his arms around the boy who returned the greeting warmly.

Charlie stepped back once they had finished the embrace. "It's good to see you Blaine." He leant down slightly and whispered in the boy's ear. "I know it's a hard time too, but you aren't the only one who will be thinking of Tom."

Blaine felt tears well up as the boy mentioned his brother once more. Charlie had been there when they had found Tom, he was someone who meant a lot to the now senior. While the past hurt, it was often the best way to cement friendships. Charlie was more of a big brother to Blaine than Cooper had been or ever would be. The surprise over, the music (it had been paused after Blaine had seen the boys) started again and the boys continued once more to lay out all the drinks and crisps that they had bought from the local store. It was definitely not what Blaine had been expecting.

Remembering Nick's promise, Blaine decided to test out whether the promise stood and if anyone was up for playing as he led the boys over to the sofas. He surveyed the room, looking to see if anyone was in the perfect position. To his delight, out of the corer of his eye, he found his perfect target. Hunter would go through with some serious retribution against Blaine for this but he was prepared. The boy was opening a bottle of Sprite in the middle of the room and Blaine wanted a moment until he was just twisting the cap to open it.

Raising his voice, he called to the new boy. "Hey, Hunter!"

In the split second that he had, Blaine brought up his right hand up to his lips and curled the fingers around, bringing the tips to meet his thumb to form a circle with his hand. The boys made eye contact and Blaine blew out a short gust of air through the tunnel he had made with his fingers. Hunter rolled his eyes and glared at his friends before promptly collapsing on the floor, unmoving an unspeaking, the Sprite starting to spill over his uniform.

There was a guffaw of laughter from Sebastian as one of the Kennedy boys retrieve the Sprite bottle but made no attempt to 'revive' Hunter. For the darts game, from which Blaine had been partially excused went as the two boys had just perfectly demonstrated. On making eye contact, Blaine had blown an imaginary dart which, in the game, lodged itself in Hunter's neck, 'killin' him. any game player shot could not move or speak, no matter what any shooter does to the within reason and can only be revived when someone who was playing the game, touched their neck, effectively taking out the dart and reviving them. It was a brutal game that had been introduced to Kennedy by a former student from England, Jamie Bell who had graduated at the end of Blaine's freshman year. From there it had widely spread around the school and had become so popular that it hadn't taken the teachers long to notice and tried to stop it. But when something had been start, it was hard to stop.

Charlie, who was next to Blaine, promptly high-fived the shorter boy. "That was epic!"

Nick and Jeff smirked. "That's definitely making it into the top ten this year!" Nick called and Blaine acknowledged this with thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

"Well I'm not going to wake him." He joked teasingly but Hunter was already up, Trent having taken pity on him and helped him up.

The military boy strode up to Blaine, his face thunder. Sensing danger, the four newcomers who didn't recognise the face, immediately looked to Blaine who was looking mildly amused. "Blaine Devon Anderson." He growled, his brow knitted in a frown.

Blaine smiled angelically. "Hello Hunter, how are you? Thanks for setting this up!"

Hunter shook his head and smiled slightly. "You are so lucky you're exempt from the game." He turned to the older boys who were looking at him with slightly apprehension and smiled. "Sorry, didn't get a chance to introduce myself. Hunter Clarington, Warbler Council and Kennedy house." He smiled at Blaine with a roll of the eyes. "No need to ask who you are, Blaine goes on about you four all the time."

Blaine groaned and elbowed Hunter good-naturedly as they all shook hands. "You're exaggerating Hunt, but yes I have mentioned you guys a couple of times."

Thad grinned as he took the firm handshake proffered. "Glad to see we're still fondly remembered."

"Did you transfer this year?" Charlie enquired; curious to know about the boy should have known if he was Blaine's age.

Hunter nodded curtly. "Yes, from military academy. My father decided that it was time I got more of a normal education."

Blaine was happy to see his friends all getting along, this kind of thing was more of a nightmare than a dream if he hadn't organized it. But knowing it was in the capable hands of his friends, he reasoned he could relax. For once he didn't feel as dizzy and ill as he had been over the last few days and weeks. He didn't feel like passing out and perhaps the medication had something to do with it, but he felt stronger now. A couple of weeks away from the madness had given him the opportunity to recover and collect himself. He had thought that he would get the chance to come back and visit Dalton when he was older, he could have sent any son he was lucky enough to get, there. But fate had turned against him; the odds were not in his favour so to speak. All that he would be at the reunions would be a memory. Perhaps a photograph if he was lucky, but he didn't expect much. They say you are as important as the next but it's a lie, you only can tell that when you're gone.

As Blaine slowly came back from his mental ramble, aware of his senses and the warm body against him as he leant into Sebastian, he could hear a faint chant that he thought he knew. "You okay baby?" Sebastian frowned; Blaine with a vacant expression was never the best thing.

Blaine nodded automatically. "Yeah, just thinking about stuff."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, Blaine was the most serious of their group and Hunter's military rigid nature did not count. "You need to liven up a bit honey, this is your birthday!"

"My last one." Blaine mumbled, his head hung low.

Sebastian was unsure for a moment how to react to this. Blaine had become more withdrawn and depressed since his diagnosis and it had affected all of them. There hadn't been an impromptu performance, Blaine as co-captain normally orchestrated them as well as lead them because very few of the Warblers had the guts to lead them, since the fatal trip to the hospital.

And then he knew how to react. Every single Warbler was here and they would catch on pretty fast. He stood up. "Stay here baby." He whispered as he got up and Blaine looked curious as Sebastian got up and whispered something to the four old Daltons who nodded, grins spreading on their faces. He coughed loudly and then the four boys he had spoken to started to sing. An upbeat synth sound resounded from them and Blaine coloured scarlet as Sebastian started to sing.

_You're so hot, teasin' me_

_So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you_

_It's something I couldn't do_

Slowly the other Warblers caught on, their harmonies building Sebastian's voce as Blaine buried his head in his hands, mortified. This was not happening to him.

_There's that look in your eyes_

_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild_

_Ah, but boy you're only a child_

Sebastian's smirk spread across his face as he leant into his boyfriend, teasing him as Blaine continued to shake his head, wishing the embarrassment would stop._  
_

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

Eventually, Sebastian got tired of seeing Blaine looking down and red-faced and pulled the boy to his feet, twirling him around the room._  
_

_Take it easy__(Take it easy)_

_Better slow down boy_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy__(Take it easy)_

_Try to cool it boy_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know__  
__I can see what you want_

_But you seem pretty young to be searchin' for that kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one_

And then he laughed. It was a beautiful sound that Sebastian was sad that he hadn't seen in such a long time and he couldn't help but smile as Blaine seemed to realise that he could have a good time without putting on a front, without remembering what was to come.

_Now you're so cute, I like your style_

_And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile_

_But boy you're only a child__  
__Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

Blaine was having a good time; he was having a great time. He hadn't fully appreciated how much Sebastian looked after him.

_Does your mother know that you're out?__  
__Take it easy__(Take it easy)__slow down boy_

_That's no way to go_

And the look in his eye was sincere, it was full of a hope that Blaine didn't have until now.

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy__(Take it easy)__Try to cool it boy_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?__Alright__  
__Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

There were friends that looked after him, that cared about him. Why he hadn't seen it before he didn't now. But he had to make the most of it. And he was going to.

_Does your mother know that you're out?__  
__Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

As the song finished, Blaine collapsed back onto the sofa in laughter, his eyes with his usual twinkle. The other Warblers were also smiling; they had done a good job. Sebastian pulled Blaine into a ferocious kiss that caused a whole load of whooping and wolf-whistles. But Blaine didn't care; his boyfriend was really the best thing that had happened to him.

Only a rather loud cough broke the awkward silence that ensued while the make out session seemed to happen on the couch. "Um, can we start on the food? Before we all get grossed out?" Wes' cheeky voice rung out and there was a chorus of agreement.

Blaine glared at Wes before rolling his eyes. "Party pooper Wes." He growled but there was a hint of happiness in his vice and got up. "You guys just can't live without me."

And for once, Blaine realised that it would be a happy birthday. Surrounded by his best friends and people he considered people, perhaps the future didn't look so bleak.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Something a little more happy than last chapter although Blaine was in a bad mood...**


	6. Surprise Visit

**HELLO! So sorry it has been a while since I updated but here is the new chapter! I've had three exams since I last updated so that is my main reason for not updating! As you will see by the end of this chapter, things are starting to move along. I can't tell you how long this story is going to be because I honestly don't know but after my exams I will try to update a little quicker.**

**Enjoy this new chapter! Oh and I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY SONG LYRICS! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO OWNERS!**

* * *

_14__th__ February 2012_

Kurt hated Valentine's Day. Not just because for the 18th and now possibly last time he was single on this lovesick holiday, but the way that it was completely blown out of proportion. Yeah love was cool and all that, not that he had ever experienced it, being a gay guy in Lima Ohio really did have its downsides.

He had never thought that there would be something worse than having to spend yet another year alone on Valentine's Day. That was until he found himself in hospital on Valentine's Day. It wasn't a regular checkup. Oh no, Kurt's body had decided to make him pass out with yet another disgusting nosebleed that had splattered all over his favourite outfit that he had decided to put on to make himself feel better. The hospital really went overboard with Valentine's Day. Kurt was in a communal ward but he was the only person there, the two other beds were empty as one of them had been discharged this morning. She had been a nice enough girl, it had been a broken rib and they had had a couple of good conversations but once you run out of things to say, you run out. And they had run out.

The walls of the ward had gone from their comforting normal white to a sickly bright Barbie pink. Hearts decorated the walls and windows and was it something in the food that they were eating, but everyone seemed that little bit more cheery. The smiles that the nurses and doctors sent him were far too cheery for normal and at least three people had asked him if there was a special someone coming to visit him, in the last two hours! What was this? You would have thought, Kurt thought grumpily as he sat and watched the sugar sweet disgusting scene play out before him, that they would have noticed if a loved one had come beforehand. He'd been in and out of this place and as much as he loved his dad, Carole and Finn, they weren't exactly the Valentine to be having. They had other people to spend the special day with.

And that was what sucked about today; it meant that everyone he knew was busy. And when he said everyone, he meant everyone. Mercedes and Sam were out as they should be, he was happy for the two of them and they were admittedly quite sweet together. Santana and Brittany were off at Breadstix; actually come to think of it that's where most of the people would be tonight. Oh what he would do for their specialties right now rather than the disgusting food that he had been given for the last couple of days he had been in here.

"Kurt!" A cry of joy came a few minutes later and Kurt looked up from his Calculus assignment, he was not going to skip class and miss out on work when he needed to get into NYADA with Rachel. Speak of the devil, the girl in a far too bright red coat that did not go with any makeup she was wearing, ran into the room.

Kurt looked surprised, now there was one happy couple he had definitely expected to find snogging in a corner or at Breadstix looking lovingly into each other's eyes. "Hey Rachel, hey Finn."

The couple was holding hands of course but the focus was on him for a change. "We've got a surprise for you." Finn spoke gently and glanced at the door. "It's a little present from all of us as we know you would have expected us to be spending today with our significant others."

Rachel cut over her as Kurt stared at them in shock, was this really happening? "It isn't fair that you are spending this day alone and we reckon we would be pretty awful friends if we left you here by yourself when everyone is all loved up."

Kurt smiled gently, his friends may all have hooked up with each other but they had kind hearts and a warm attitude towards their friends. "How many people have come?" He asked, the amusement ringing in his voice.

Rachel scoffed light-heartedly. "I made a couple of light threats but they weren't necessary and everyone wanted to come." She rushed to the door and made an exaggerated gesture. Kurt had believed his friend but it was still a pleasant surprise to see that the entire party of New Directions, bar Mr. Schuester but that didn't matter, troop in.

As they all crowded into the room, forming some form of group and line, a nurse popped her head around the door. "Are you alright Kurt?" She asked brightly and frowned slightly at the large group. "Are you allowed so many people in here?"

Kurt gave her his best 'bitch please' stare. "I'm dying here; I reckon they won't kill me for this." There was a slight gasp from a couple of the members of New Directions at how flippantly, for the first time, Kurt had talked about his impending exit from the world. "But don't worry, they are all friends, they've just come to cheer me up."

The nurse nodded, a little put out by Kurt's first comment. "Alright, well don't over exert yourself."

Kurt rolled his eyes as she left. "It's as if I'm going to die any day now, honestly I'm not a china doll. I can handle my friends coming to see me." He grumbled.

There were a few murmurs of agreement with Kurt but no one really wanted to get on the boy's bad side nowadays. "Um so Kurt we wanted to give you something." Tina spoke up after a short pause. "We wanted to remember that we are thinking of you today as well as our partners."

She glanced at Mike who was next to her who smiled back down at her. Actually out of all the couples in the club, other than Mercedes and Sam, they had to be the cutest. In the momentary silence after Tina had spoken, Rachel cleared her throat. "So, we wanted to express to you how we feel about you in the way that we only know is the best."

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she stepped in front of the group and turned to face them. Nodding to them, she sung out a pure note. It didn't take Kurt anything else to recognise it and a lump rose to his throat as Quinn opened her mouth and started to sing.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out,  
And all that counts, is here and now,  
My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came, came, came _

It was a strange acoustic version that somehow held more meaning in the voices of those who were singing it than Kurt had ever before._  
_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me,  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me, _

Each of the gathered group got their line, Kurt recognising with a slight smirk that those who he was closer to got a little more than the others._  
_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me  
Turn the lights out now,  
Now I'll take you by the hand,  
Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay, _

Mercedes' voice rose up behind them all and lifted the group's harmonies. The voices had wavered at first with uncertainty, not sure if it was allowed or right._  
_

_Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came  
The sun goes down, the stars come out,  
And all that counts, is here and now  
My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came _

But as the notes swelled, out of the corner of his eye Kurt could see nurses and doctors stopping with a smile on their faces as they heard the notes that floated out of the ward._  
_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me,  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me,  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me  
Turn the lights out now,  
Now I'll take you by the hand,  
Hand you another drink, drink it if you can, _

The growing smiles on the faces of those in and outside of the ward told Rachel that she had done the right thing by practically dragging away the group with a rather messy rehearsal._  
_

_Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came,  
The sun goes down, the stars come out,  
And all that counts, is here and now, _

Mr Schue would have been here if he hadn't been so busy with all the marking he had found himself in that day._  
_

_My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came,  
I'm glad you came,  
So glad you came, _

_I'm glad you came,  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

Kurt smiled a little as they continued the little 'two step shuffle' that they had been working on for impromptu songs; it had been his idea to stop them remaining so static.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out,  
And all that counts, is here and now,  
My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came, came, came_

It wasn't only Kurt clapping at the end of the song as they all broke off, the harmonies drawing into one pure note that held for a good while. Outside the ward, a little group had gathered of patients and staff and they all applauded. Rachel lead the group with a little nod of the head, acknowledging the thanks but Kurt was surprised at how humbly she was taking it. Perhaps finally she had gaged that music was not always about her.

The crowd dispersed and they all drew closer to Kurt's bed, careful to avoid the various wires and gadgets that were located around him. "Happy Valentine's Day Kurt." Mercedes smiled and Kurt felt his face slip into one to return.

"Thanks for coming you guys." He spoke, his voice a little quieter than usual. "I really appreciate it. Don't you guys have dates to be going on?"

There were a few chuckles and Finn looked seriously at his half-brother. "We may do but we wanted to make sure our brother didn't spend Valentine's Day all on his own."

Mercedes smiled sadly. "Some of us know what it is like to spend high school Valentine's Days on their own."

Those for whom this clearly wasn't the case had the decency to look down but Kurt smiled and the moment passed. "Well, in the news of the hospital today, Kurt actually has some fun!" He tried to joke and there were a few cracked and weak laughs but nothing much. Hospitals weren't exactly the most laughable place to be.

A doctor poked his head around the door. "Happy Valentine's Day Mr. Hummel!" He smiled cheerily.

To the surprise of his guests, Kurt smiled and waved back. "Thanks Dr. Green!"

He glanced at the group. "Do you guys mind stepping outside or moving to one side? We've got a new patient for the ward and I don't want him to be overwhelmed."

Kurt looked at Rachel who nodded. "We better be going anyway." She murmured. "It was good to see you Kurt, you better be out of here in time for Regionals, we can't afford to lose another member." She gestured to the door with her head. "We better get going guys. See you soon Kurt!"

One by one the members of the New Directions left the room, all slipping Kurt sad smiles and Mercedes kissed the top of his head before whispering in his ear. "Hope he's gay and cute." She grinned as Kurt blushed furiously before she left the room.

It was peace and quiet for a little while. But as Dr Green had promised, there were soon voices coming from down the corridor. He was surprised when he recognised the voices, those of the Dalton Academy boys he had met a few weeks ago, a male voice he didn't recognise and a girl's voice whom he also didn't recognise. It was the girl who reached the door; she had auburn hair and hazel eyes that lit up as she spotted Kurt sitting up in his bed.

"Hi, you must be Blaine's new roommate!" She spoke far too cheerily for someone whose friend or brother perhaps was being hospitalized.

Kurt smiled and then waved as the other boys came into the room. "Yeah, hey Hunter!" He smiled at the taller boy who waved in return, a slight smile on his features. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

The girl rolled her eyes and poked Hunter in the ribs. "Oh so you're the guy Hunter mentioned meeting a few weeks ago." Her voice trailed off, her bright tone dying slightly.

Hunter smiled at Kurt. "Regular check-up?" He joked and Kurt cracked a weak smile. "Well this is the rest of Kurt's friends; some of the Warblers are in younger years. You'll probably end up meeting them over the next few days depending on how long you and Blaine are together." Kurt raised an eyebrow at the young girl who was being enveloped in a hug by a boy with gelled golden hair. "That's Carlie Anderson, Blaine's younger sister." He spoke with a soft smile.

"Hello, are you lot here already?" A beautiful voice that made Kurt jump and stare resonated through the room as Kurt met his new roommate.

A boy with unruly tight black curls was wheeled in sitting in a wheelchair. His skin was pale and smooth and Kurt suspected that his skin would be a little more tanned if he wasn't suffering from Leukaemia, which is what he suspected was what was happening from the sombre mood that the rest of his unnamed friends were in. He had cheekbones that were very well defined and those hazel eyes…wow he could gaze into those for years. There was something about the boy that was so alluring and…wow…

That was not great. Dying Kurt was falling for inevitably dying Blaine. He was just a genius wasn't he?

* * *

**What did you think? A little kindness from perhaps one of my least favourite characters in Rachel Berry...**


	7. There's That Moment

**HOLLA! So I've managed to update twice in the same month, I am rather proud of myself! Now exams are over, I hope to move this story forward! We are back to Blaine's POV. Now they will be slightly less orientated to one of the boy's as they are now in the same place but you will see what happens!**

**Bonus brownie points if you get where the first quote is from in the second paragraph and the second fandom nod is later in the chapter, I won't tell you where! ENJOY!**

* * *

_14__th__ February 2012._

The noises around him were far too loud, it seems as if his hearing had been amplified a thousand times by being admitted to the hospital and somehow he had guessed it would be a long stay. In all honesty, he was a little annoyed; he and Sebastian had made plans to celebrate Valentine's Day. Not that he did much anyway, it was their first as an official couple but Blaine always tried to avoid it. When they were little, Blaine and Tom always said that they were each other's Valentines. The fat that he was popular meant that Tom had got some curious attention from the ladies, but they had always been politely and firmly rejected. Sometimes, if he was feeling especially cheeky, Tom would flirt with a girl in front of Cooper just to make his older brother jealous. As much as the senior at the time was now the star, he had been pushed to the side and ignored, Tom and Blaine having the charm and good looks that Cooper didn't possess. Tom batted for the other team as much as Blaine did so it was no difficulty to infuriate their brother if they flirted.

Blaine let a weak smile fall over his face as he remembered his brother with a gentle fondness. It had been three years, three long and hard years but soon by the sounds of it Blaine would soon be joining him. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to go, could he leave Carlie with Cooper and parents who rarely bothered to try to find out their childrens' well-being? Could he leave his friends in the state that they were in now with such pressure? Could he leave without graduating? Most importantly, could he leave without finding the truth of what happened to Tom? No, he had 'made that vow long ago' and he had to know the truth, however much it could hurt. And he had a horrible sinking feeling that it might, his instincts were rarely wrong.

He could hear the voices of his friends in what he presumed was going to be his rom. They seemed oddly happy, a lighter tone in Hunter's voice especially as if they knew the person they were speaking to. That in itself was highly unlikely as he wasn't aware of any boys in hospital; it was part of his job to know that sort of thing.

He relaxed slightly as Dr. Green who was pushing his wheelchair (he had tried to refuse but it had fallen on deaf ears), chuckled. "It seems as though your friends have found my other Leukaemia patient, you two will be sharing a room. Do you mind?" Blaine shook his head, he really wasn't fussed although if it was a girl there would be some form of indignation from someone, Blaine honestly just feel embarrassed about it all. "Oh good, I think you and Kurt will get along swimmingly."

Kurt. Well that put Blaine slightly at ease to know it was a guy but just by Dr Green saying it made Blaine's heart race a little. He wondered if the Sound of Music reference was deliberate or coincidental but either way he was looking forward to meeting his new roommate. Perhaps Sebastian was already making his decisions about whether he could bear visiting Blaine and have to be in the same room as Kurt. He was sure he wouldn't mind, a boy with a name which rolled off the tongue so beautifully and with such ease had to be as good looking as his name. Blaine was sure they would have no problem getting on.

"Here we are." Dr Green spoke as cheerfully as he could. "Room 221: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel."

Blaine tried to sound cheery as he let the others know of his arrival. "Hello, are you lot here already?"

He pushed open the door and Blaine couldn't help but stare as he saw the young man who sat upright in the one of the two beds in the room. His porcelain skin was silky and smooth, his blue eyes piercing and as dazzling as the light reflecting off the sea, what was left of his hair and the tufts that had begun to grow once more was styled to perfection, anything loose looked as if they were there deliberately. His pale lips were wide open in a gentle smile displaying a perfect array of white teeth and as he quickly cast a glance around the room, he was glad to see his friends relaxed, even Sebastian wasn't as guarded as he normally was, being so defensive about Blaine around other gay guys. Well, Blaine had automatically assumed that Kurt was gay; no straight guy could get away with looking that stylish unless he was someone extremely special. Although Blaine reckoned that Kurt was very special gay or straight.

"Hello Kurt, this is your new roommate, Blaine." It was a relaxed and calming atmosphere in the room and Dr Green smiled to himself for putting the two boys together, he knew something had clicked.

Kurt slipped out of the covers and moved gracefully over to Blaine in his wheelchair, as slowly as he felt. "Nice to meet you roomie." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye as he offered a hand.

Blaine returned the smile and the handshake, trying not to smile too much as he felt that soft skin on his palm. "You too, I see you've met my insufferable friends –"

"Hey!" There was a half-hearted protest from Charlie but the chuckle from Blaine gave him away.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Okay, so maybe they aren't insufferable but you've met them and my boyfriend Seb."

Kurt nodded curtly to Sebastian, he hadn't exactly fallen for Sebastian as he had with Blaine's other friends, there was a slight animosity between them but he wasn't going to let it show. "I met them in January when you were admitted after the holidays ended."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Oh so you're the person they mentioned meeting." He was surprised, this was all rather coincidental but things like that couldn't be arranged deliberately, could they?

Kurt also raised an elegant eyebrow. "They mentioned me?"

Hunter chuckled from where he was looking out of the window. "Only in passing, I for one am glad we know you vaguely Kurt, we don't want someone strange that we don't know well being in the same room as our beloved head boy."

Blaine air swatted Hunter who merely grinned; he was making Blaine sound like a stuck-up git. But Kurt didn't seem to mind; in fact he was rather impressed. "You're head boy? Well done."

Blaine ducked his head in embarrassment as he noticed Dr Green setting up his bed. "Thanks, it isn't as if I can do much from here though."

There was a general chortle from the group and clearly Kurt was comfortable with his situation and so Blaine felt okay acting as he did. "Blaine, do you need help getting up here or will you be okay? Just so we can help you adjust your monitors and get you in your comfiest position for the moment." Dr Green spoke gently for the first time in a while.

Blaine shook his head and stood up slowly, not wanting to over exert himself and risk a headache or another nosebleed. The fact that he was in hospital was a testament to how bad it had gotten recently. It wasn't a far walk to the bed but each step was hard. He had to make sure he kept his balance as well as actually made the steps. He smiled slightly as he felt his boyfriend's strong arms on his shoulders, a comforting touch to know that if help was needed he could rely on someone to help him out.

The bed was a little hard and the plastic cover felt weird but then again, he had been used to luxury most of his life and visits to hospitals were unwanted memories he much preferred to forget. He didn't need to ask but just the slight indication that he was struggling to get into the bed and he felt the rough wool of Dalton blazers as Sebastian lifted him with gentle ease. He felt so awful appearing so helpless but this was his situation, he was struggling to see how he could change it now.

There was a chuckle as Blaine settled himself in the bed. "Well, I doubt you'll need me very much Blaine with your friends being so willing." Dr Green had an amused tone in his voice as he folded up the wheelchair. "I'll let you settle in a little Blaine and then I'll come and fix things up for you. Gentlemen," he turned to the blazered boys, "visiting hours end in half an hour and Blaine will be very tired. I would recommend letting him sleep, but we will have to ask you to leave at 7pm."

"What if one of us wants to stay the night?" Sebastian's voice sounded surprised, as if the Doctor hadn't factored that in.

Dr Green opened his mouth to answer but Blaine cut him off. "Don't even think about it. You guys miss enough school as it is looking after me, I don't want you to lose sleep when final are creeping up on us."

There was a definite air as if the entire group wanted to protest but Blaine's glare made them think twice. "You can't get rid of us that easily Blaine. We'll come by everyday with your school work." Trent smiled at his best friend who Blaine returned, grateful that someone was aware that while he was dying, he still wanted to finish and graduate school with a respectable honour.

"Hey," Kurt's bright and lilting voice floated across from the bed that was a little way down from Blaine's, "that means you'll get to meet some of my friends. They try to visit almost every day. You just missed them."

Nick furrowed his brow. "Wait; was one of them small, long brown hair and an obnoxious voice?" Kurt smiled, well inside at the sadly accurate description of Rachel. "We ran into them on our way in. she seemed surprised to see us, garbled something about 'bad luck meeting opposition before a competition' and then almost ran off dragging the boy who just was freakily tall behind her."

Kurt laughed, his was musical and something that Blaine could listen to over and over again. He was determined make Kurt laugh as much as possible from now on. "Oh that is so Rachel, and the 'giant' just happens to be my step-brother."

Nick smiled. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Nick." He walked over and offered a hand to Kurt who took it, warmth radiating from his genuine smile. Nick jerked his head towards Jeff. "And the adorable blonde is my boyfriend Jeff."

"Hey!" There was a wicked mock protest from Hunter. "I'm a cute blonde too you know!"

Jon rolled his eyes and poked Hunter in the side. "So am I but we aren't Nick's boyfriend are we?" he turned to Kurt with a good-natured smile. "I'm Jon."

A small bell rang from outside the room and Sebastian sighed as he checked his watch. "Visiting hours is almost over. We better get back to school in time for dinner."

Quite a few of the boys looked up and more cheerful at this. It wasn't a very difficult operation to get them out of the room and the majority of the less chatty Warblers left fairly quickly, Sebastian and his closer friends lingering longer. Blaine watched as Kurt closed his eyes, there was a peaceful nature about the boy which he adored. And as Sebastian left, the last one who tried to remain as long as possible, he settled back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling, waiting for Dr Green to come. He just hoped that he would be out of here soon. Hospitals did not remind him of anything pleasant.

* * *

**What did you think? We will learn a little more about Tom next chapter while the two boys get to know each other!**


	8. Making the Promise

**HOLLA! This was really good and enjoyable chapter to write. You might find out a little more about me, I am a HUGE Starkid fan so there is a reference and I hope you get a little laugh out of a small joke I made myself in the boys' conversation.**

**So here we find out a little more about the death of Tom and Blaine. Also bonus/brownie points to those who get the quotes that I addapted for Blaine and Kurt to introduce themselves at the end! Enjoy it!**

* * *

_16__th__ February 2012_

The two boys had not really had much of a chance to talk to each other since they were admitted to hospital. The next couple of days found one of them always in the room by themselves when the other was having a check-up or being scanned for whatever might have happened as an added extra to what they already had. consequentially, neither of them had been able to get to know each other very well besides names and association through Kurt's surprise meeting with the Warblers back in January when they had both received the worst news they had not exactly been hoping for.

However finally the two of them managed to grab a snatch of peace and quiet in the night as the curfew hours were imposed and Carlie was driven from her brother's bedside. Kurt honestly enjoyed the company of Blaine's friends; they were friendly and open and had asked no questions about his sexuality. He had heard a lot about Dalton, their no bullying policy and their extremely high grades where excellent was average. But he hadn't expected them to be so open and caring, willing to talk to him as well as their close friend. It was something that Kurt had been slightly closed off but in the space of a few minutes, he had been laughing along with the jokes and understanding a little bit of what life was like inside a posh boarding school.

He was a little sad that his friends were yet to meet the Warblers. Something told him that Rachel was planning it so they couldn't get any ideas, after the reputation of Sebastian as co-captain and his conspiracy theories, perhaps it was a good thing they had avoided meeting them. It was a little strange to think that there was a link in that both parties knew Dave Karofsky and Kurt made a mental note for himself to go and see Dave when he was next out. The boy had been nothing but kind to him ever since the attempted suicide and rather than him going back to his old ways as Kurt had feared, Dave had revealed himself as a big, soft teddy bear who was more interested in the arts than he let on.

The sun had set a fair few hours ago and Kurt looked from his bed in the corner of the room, which wasn't very far from Blaine at all anyway, up into the night's sky from behind the curtain. The stars twinkled in their far off positions and Kurt envied that they didn't seem to have to worry about anything. Of course, the nearest star was…oh Kurt couldn't quite remember as he had never really paid that close attention in physics, but it was quite a few good light years away. He could be looking at the stars the way they were 10 or so years ago.

"YES!" Blaine's voice started off yelling and then it quietened down within the space of a split second as he remembered where he was. He sat upright on his bed with his laptop resting on his lap. He grimaced guiltily at Kurt before glancing to the door to see if he had woken or disturbed any of the night staff. "Sorry!" He nodded to the curtain that Kurt was looking behind, the reflection of the moonlight creating a pleasant glow on the boy's face. "What's the night sky looking like tonight?"

Kurt smiled to himself, the boy always was looking out for what Kurt might be interested in for conversation rather than himself and he found it rather endearing. "Lots of stars, more so than I have seen. It isn't as if we are on the edge of the city but we aren't right in the middle."

Blaine nodded. "The pollution isn't so bad out here but it could be much worse. You should come to Dalton some time. If we go out to the top of our dorm building at night, you can even sometimes see the Milky Way."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "We are in the Milky Way."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, the white stuff that makes it look like another part of the galaxy."

Kurt nodded. "That sounds like fun. We'll both have to get discharged first." He smiled shyly at the boy before turning back to the night sky, honestly wanting to say what he was going to but perhaps not to the guy's face. "Seeing as you spoke of it, I wouldn't dream of doing it without you."

As soon as he said that, he regretted it as he realised how personal that sounded and he blushed furiously. To his surprise, Blaine was the same. "Oh, all right then. I wasn't exactly going to suggest you did it without me. How would you get in otherwise?"

Kurt nodded to Blaine's laptop that was starting to fall off his lap and dangerously towards the edge of the bed. "Careful of your laptop there. What are you looking at that got you so excited?"

Blaine bit his lip with a small nervous smile on his face. "Have you ever heard of Team Starkid?" he queried nervously, fear of judgement clearly written all over his face.

But he didn't need to worry. Kurt's eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across his face. "Uh, yeah! Totally awesome doesn't even begin to describe them."

Blaine put his hand up as if for a high five. "Air high five?"

Kurt chuckled and raised his hand, pushing it forward as if to high five but of course there was nothing but air to greet him. "Who's your favourite?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "How on earth do you expect me to answer that? They are all so cool. I think Darren and Lauren have to be very close to the top."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I think I do agree but I reckon that Jim Povolo and Denise Donovan are seriously looked over, they are both seriously talented." He raised his eyebrows and his voice became higher pitched as he remembered. "So why did you mention Starkid? What's happened that I'm missing?"

Blaine laughed, he had quite forgotten about that. "They are freaking going to make another Starkid show! It's a parody of Batman with other DC mentions! The tickets are going on sale tomorrow!"

That made Kurt sit up. "No freaking way!" He cried. "We have to go and see that! I really wanted to see Starship but I never made it because I had a huge batch of chemotherapy that week."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely, most of the guys you've met are huge Starkid fans. We can take a big group of us! Are any of your friends' fans?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "One, Mercedes but that is about it." He nodded to the photo beside Blaine's bed. "Are your brothers' fans too?"

He was looking at the last photo Blaine had of the four Andersons before Cooper went off and was influenced by the world of Hollywood, fame and fortune, a teenage star who had gone to school but the media had kept coming at him, great expectation from anyone but those who knew him. Blaine and Tom had been 12; they both looked so young with a 14 year old Cooper who was just about to head off to Dalton and 10 year old Carlie. Blaine looked down, his eyes brimming with tears. Kurt breathed in sharply, he had hit a bad note and now all their hard work of becoming friends had been ruined by his big mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt rushed out. "I shouldn't have been so forward, I was being rude."

Blaine shook his head, a stray curl falling of his tightly gelled nest of hair. "No, it's okay. You would have found out soon enough."

They both took a deep breath and Kurt decided wisely not to probe. Blaine could talk about it when he wanted to. "I feel bad for bringing it up." Kurt mumbled, slipping under the sheets slightly, out of embarrassment.

Blaine made eye contact directly with Kurt, his hazel eyes boring right into his. "Kurt, you weren't to know. Tom was my twin; he died just over two years ago at Dalton."

Kurt's eye's widened; he could never imagine something like that happening. How could he stay so strong? What would his reaction be if he lost Finn or Burt? No, he couldn't even begin to think how much pain that would cause him. "That's so awful, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want pity any more; I just want to find out the truth." Blaine had never sounded so sure about this fact before as he did now. "Tom's death is a mystery. He was never the type to commit suicide, in fact he was one of the most popular guys at Dalton because everyone thought as twins we were really adorably and total charmers."

Kurt laughed, he could totally imagine that and with the blazer and uniform that he had seen on the others boys, there was no question of him, well two of him technically if that was the way to identify Tom. "Somehow I seem to believe that quite easily." Sensing that Blaine was still trying to get something off his chest, Kurt felt it was safer to probe a little. "So, did it look suspicious? Was there anything to suggest anything other than an accident?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I just had that gut instinct. You know sometimes you get those feelings that you know something is or isn't right?" Kurt nodded; twin or not he knew the feeling well. "I just had that when I knew he was gone. Tom was clumsy, but he wasn't that stupid to go via Rose Walk and bash into the fountain before falling in and hitting his head on the stone."

Kurt shivered, he personally wanted to go as peacefully and painlessly as possible, but that sounded nothing like painless or peaceful. "So no one did anything about it? They just accepted it as a tragic accident?"

Blaine nodded. "I sound like a complete fool, making suspicions as such. The police closed the case pretty quickly; with nothing to go on they refused to take me seriously."

Kurt sat fully upright and leant forward, looking Blaine straight in the eye as the boy had done himself earlier. "I believe you; I think it does sound too plausible to be an accident. It is still tragic."

Blaine's voice was choked. "I know that he's waiting for me to find out, it is as if he keeps sending me these reminders to keep looking." He shook his head as he noted to himself how ridiculous he sounded. "Sorry, I sound like a fool. I'm not sure if I believe in a God or any kind of after life so who knows whether what I'm saying is any good or not at all. It is just so good to get it off my chest for once."

Kurt frowned, being careful not to crease his forehead too much. "You mean you've never really had the chance to?"

Blaine bit his lip and shook his head. "Not really, everyone I know was there when the accident happened. Except Sebastian and Hunter, they managed to hear it in the end from everyone else."

Kurt's jaw dropped as Blaine's voice was filled with bitterness. Was a boy's school really as gossiped filled as McKinley? "That's just mean. They didn't even let you talk to them about it."

Blaine shrugged. "I got over it. Hunter discovered it anyway because he found the memorial plaque that's on the fountain in Rose Walk. He did his research and then approached me about it."

Kurt nodded his approval; at least he had gone to Blaine outright rather than trying to find it out from any of the other boys. "How long have you and Sebastian been going out?" he asked casually, trying to change the subject from something slightly less morose. Blaine raised an elegant eyebrow in response to this rather absurd question. "Sorry, I'm just curious!" He grinned, a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

Blaine chucked. "It's okay; we're probably going to be here for a while so we might as well get to know each other. Sebastian and I started going out about six months ago."

Kurt smiled; there was something about the way that Blaine talked about his relationship with the boy that almost didn't quite reach his eyes. Was he really into this guy or was it a fling that might go away. Secretly he hoped for the latter but nothing could ever really be told.

"He seems like a nice enough guy." He noted, careful to place his words right and see what Blaine's reaction would be.

Blaine nodded but this soon turned into a slight frown. "He's an amazing person and he's come along a lot since we first met him. But he seems slightly off with you. I mean he looks at you as if you're going to try and steal me away from him." He drew breath sharp and quick as he turned red. "Sorry, I'm already assuming that you're gay. That's totally wrong of me, my sincerest apologies."

Kurt laughed and nodded, accepting the apology. The boy was sweet as well as good looking to boot. "Oh don't worry, I am. Very rarely have people assumed I am straight and that is the way I want it to be, I don't want to appear as one person when I am definitely someone else. And unless you magically become single, I have no intention of snatching you off your boyfriend." His eyes widened almost immediately as he realised what he had said and he too turned scarlet as Blaine chuckled. "I am so sorry; this really isn't turning into the best first conversation to have with someone you've just met."

Blaine ducked his head, his hazel eyes lifting up to gaze into Kurt's ones. "I think we've both not been very good at this, have we?" The both laughed, the tension dissipating somewhat and they both knew that everything was cool. With the way that they had got on like a house on fire over the last few minutes, it wasn't surprising that there would be very little tension. Blaine slowly got out of bed and made his way over to Kurt, one shuffled step at a time. "Let's start again, from the beginning. Hi, I'm Blaine Devon Anderson: twin to a murdered brother, son of a murdered father and I will have my revenge in this life or the next." He quickly added as an afterthought. "My father's still alive but the quote wouldn't have worked otherwise."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his new friend's pure dork like quality but it was something he found rather endearing so he could only reply to it in the best way possible. He held out his hand and adopted a rather good imitation of a British accent. "My name is Kurt Hummel. I am, homosexual. I love singing and acting, I once was a football kicker and my half-brother used to be one of my tormentors. Do you want to be my friend?"

Blaine looked at his roommate. "Is this the part where I reply with the quote or giving my own opinion?"

Kurt shrugged. "Does it really matter? I think I'd get the idea either way."

Blaine took his hand and gave him a firm handshake. "I'm feeling nice today. Hello Kurt Hummel, my new Starkid best friend."

The look at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. "We are as bad as each other aren't we?" Kurt managed out through the laughter that was hurting his side perhaps worse than it should have been.

Blaine nodded. "The perfect match then, we'll have to thank Dr Green for that one."

Blaine had no idea at the time of the significance of that statement. For they really were the perfect match, in more ways than one. And while Sebastian had forseen what might start to be happening, both boys were completely oblivious to the way that the other one felt, as they would be for a little while.

Blaine shuffled back to his bed, sad that he was torn away from the beauty in his room. He hadn't lost as much of his hair as Kurt had done, his chemotherapy had barely begun and it was going well. But seeing as his Leukaemia had come so far along and very little had been done to treat it, who knew how long each of the boys were going to last?

But as Kurt watched his new roommate climb slowly and painfully back into bed, wishing with all his might that he could help but knowing he would have his own difficulties, he made up his mind with a small nod of his head to himself. He was going to find Tom's killer or discover the real story no matter what.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you get my small joke? Thank you so much for all your support!**


	9. Let's Get This Started

**HOLLA! I am so sorry that this didn't come earlier, it should have been updated about a week ago but I was on a camp that completely took up all my time and so I didn't have the time to write this. But hey, I've done it and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Obvious disclaimers to the characters and I don't own the lyrics because I am not nearly that cool...**

* * *

_1__st__ March 2012._

He was alone once more. The silence was almost deafening and even though there were the odd noises from outside the room, it seemed quieter than he had ever experienced before in his time in the hospital. Of course he had caused quite a bit of the noise, him and Blaine had got on like a house on fire and so their first proper conversation had continued over several weeks. They had managed to find just about everything to talk about from what their plans were after school, well what they had been until they had met in their unfortunate circumstances, to how crazy their respective Glee clubs were. Both boys found themselves on the verge of wetting themselves as they learnt of both the similarities and differences between them.

But the conversations had been stopped more than once. Being patients did mean that Kurt and Blaine had sessions of chemotherapy, small ones that had only happened once to each of them over since they had first met. But with a couple of days of recovery in a private room, both boys had found themselves alone at different points over the last few weeks. And it was in this state that Kurt Hummel found himself in the morning of that day. He sat staring up at the ceiling, enjoying amusing himself by looking for the cracks in the ceilings, the darker lines that showed the pure what wash's imperfections because nothing was perfect. He hated when something was just pure and perfect, it wasn't feasible and normal so something always had to change, even if it was a new wash of colour on the walls.

He was both glad and a little bored of the solitude. Still a minor, he was confined to the children's part of the hospital where the walls were covered in flowers and trucks and rather disturbingly happy smiling daffodils and the only entertainment lay in the kids toys that were really for the visitors who were that age. It gave him no pleasure or satisfaction to toy with such trivial items, so he was confined to boredom and the depressing daytime TV that held zero interest to him.

However both his boredom and solitude was not to last very much longer. "Hey Kurt." Jeff's mop of blonde hair made an appearance around the door of the ward. Kurt sat up and waved in greeting back at his new friend who was frowning at the empty bed "Where's Blaine?"

Kurt could see the silhouettes of the other boys and felt a pang of sadness that the boy they had come to see clearly hadn't given them the memo they needed "In recovery, he was in chemo two days ago."

Jeff frowned. "I thought he would be out by now."

Kurt shook his head. "You have to be in recovery for two days, it makes sure that the other occupants of the ward don't catch any radiation the body might still be getting rid of."

Jeff sighed. "Okay, we made a wrong judgement there I guess."

Kurt waved it away. "Come on in, you've made the journey. I need some company anyway and I want to hear some more about this twin of Blaine's, Tom."

Jeff blanched, clearly surprised that Blaine had divulged such an important and deep secret so sensitive to someone he barely knew. "Thanks, it seems to become an even longer trek between Dalton and here every time we travel." He leaned out of the door and spoke so that his friends could hear. "Blaine isn't here but Kurt is willing to chat."

"Sounds good to me." Hunter's light voice came through to Kurt's ears. "As long as he's willing to divulge some dirty secrets on the New Directions and their Sectionals plans."

Kurt laughed and called back, a jolly lilt in his voice. "Not gonna happen Hunter!" There was a mock groan from the joint captain. "You are not getting anything from me." He frowned with a small smile on his face. "Why are you lot still out there? Come on in, I don't want to lose my voice."

There was general laughter before the group of boys entered the room. Kurt shifted in his bed and adjusted it so that he was sitting up, his illness did drain his energy from him. Trent smiled at the boy before hoisting himself up onto the bed that was directly next to Kurt. Nick and Jeff grabbed the chairs either side of Kurt's bed, throwing cheeky grins to Hunter and Sebastian who had had the same idea and now looked furious at the boys who had placed the pieces of plastic at Kurt's right hand side. Jon joined Trent on the bed while Hunter ended up throwing himself onto the only other free bed that was opposite Kurt's. The room wasn't that big, the only other bed that was now free was the one that belonged to the missing member of the group.

A comfortable silence settled over the group as the boys settled into where they were. Sebastian had found another chair and put it between the two diagonal beds that held their friends and faced them al. "So…" Jeff started slowly, "how come you know about Tom?"

Just the name and this statement that hadn't been heard by the other boys earlier caused them to look up in surprise. Kurt explained the conversation the two boys had had just a few weeks ago, picking out the more important moments and leaving out the stuff they didn't need to know, not all of it was important. The guys were very good listeners, laughing at the right moments and all appearing very attentive. It wasn't very long a story and the boys were nodding at the end as Kurt finished.

"Something just didn't seem right about the story. Not that Blaine was hiding something from me but that there is a piece of a jigsaw puzzle that is missing."

Nick nodded his assent. "Now that you put it the way you do, I have to agree with you. It's too obvious, too well occurred."

"It is almost as if someone planned it to be that well executed." Sebastian mused, his keen and analytic mind whirring over the events as he had never done before.

They were all thinking about the information they had been given separately and experienced together. No one had really thought of Tom's death as anything but a tragic accident. But now they observed the harsh reality of what had really happened, it did seem odd and just unusual. "I don't think too well executed." Trent mused in thought, "I think it was deliberate but also accidental and it was just well covered up."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I understand what you are saying Trent."

The boy breathed deeply before expanding on this point. "Think about it this way. I think that someone deliberately killed Tom, you got it?" Trent nodded. "But I think his method of killing, the placing and the timing was accidental. I think it was an opportunist killing that had some basis of planning. And then, because it was an accident at the time, the killer made it look as if it was one. Does that make sense?" He queried and there were nods from all over the room.

"That just leaves us with the important questions of who killed Tom and why?" Kurt mused, his eyes slightly glazed over as he considered each of the available options. "What was the motive? Who was there at the time of the murder? How on earth can we know that?"

"Clocking in!" Hunter chimed in almost immediately. Kurt frowned not understanding as the other boys nodded eagerly in agreement, smiles stretching across their faces. How had they not remembered that small factor? "Each boy at Dalton has a pass on a lanyard." Hunter explained to Kurt. "When a boy enters or exits any building around the grounds of Dalton, they have to clock in or out with the pass. That was how they knew Tom was missing; it would be the perfect way to narrow down the field."

Jeff shook his head slightly. "But will they still have the records to show who was in or out of the building?"

Sebastian smirked. "Jeff that is why you have me." He turned to Kurt with a look of satisfaction written in a smirk all over his face. "I used to be a computer hacker, nothing too big, just a hobby of mine. I can access those files, even if they've been deleted, within 15 minutes or so."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. As much as he disliked the boy, he couldn't help but admire the efficiency that he boasted and sort of believed. "That would be great." He looked around at the boys and paused before deciding to continue with the question that had been plaguing his mind for a while. "Can you guys tell me anything more about what happened to Tom?" His voice softened as he noted to himself that a couple of the boys would have been there at the time, trying to sound as sympathetic as he was. "I know a couple of you must have been there but I just want to understand."

The boys glanced at each other. Could they talk about it? Even now, merely the mention of the twin made their skin crawl. It was Nick who lifted his head eventually. "I will."

Nick started right from the very start, from Tom and Blaine's arrival at the school, something that very few of the boys had forgotten. He described in detail the boys they had encountered, their relationship with their siblings and the various teachers. The other boys who had been around at that time added in their own little memories and quips that they remembered. The description of the death shook Kurt right to the core, worse than when Blaine had first told of it. One day he would ask Blaine about it, one day he would find out the truth from the boy's point of view and try to understand it. Nick continued past the death, a haunted ghostly emptiness in his voice as he talked of the funeral and the recovery that all the boys faced themselves as well as dealing with their friend.

"It took a while to even get him to talk again. It had to be the darkest days Dalton had seen in a while. Most of us recovered after a few days, sure the memory lingered in our minds and there was the odd moment, but Blaine just stayed in his room for about three weeks."

"More than that." Trent's voice was an echo of sadness and sorrow. "I was supposed to move into Blaine's room after Tom's death but I didn't change for nearly four weeks as he didn't want to see anyone. He barely ate; we had to put food through a cat flap to make sure he had something." He shook his head. "After that at least he seemed to throw himself even more into Dalton life. He made it into the Warblers and as both a music group and a new family; we were his therapy as he attempted to recover. I don't think he still has in all honesty, he is still recovering. It means we have to stay strong for him. It's the first time he's mentioned Tom almost voluntarily since his death."

Hunter tilted his head and gazed at Kurt with a fixed expression. "You know what Kurt? I think you might be something special." Kurt raised an eyebrow at this rather strange remark, unsure of how to respond, and the other boys turned to look at him in confusion. "I think you might be the one to finally heal Blaine. We've all tried but I have a good feeling about you. Blaine already seems a lot more relaxed than I've seen him since he began to get ill."

Sebastian opened his mouth to object, sure it was the job of the boyfriend and not some random stranger who he had barely met or knew to do such a thing. But then he shut it, silently admitting to himself that it wasn't actually a lie. Blaine had been doing better since he had met Kurt and the boy had even respected their moments of privacy by putting ear buds in and closing the curtains around his bed, he wasn't such a bad guy. He may not be such a bad guy but Sebastian still didn't trust him a little bit, even if he wasn't sure the reason why. Kurt didn't notice this but he was one of the few who didn't.

"I feel bad that I brought it up." Kurt's voice was miserable in its tone and his eyes were cast downwards, his brow creased slightly. "I didn't mean to hurt Blaine by bringing it up and obviously I've reopened a wound with you guys. Can I do anything to make you guys feel better?"

There were protests that it hadn't affected them really but the drop in energy in the room was evident. It was Jon who answered the question and surprised Kurt. "There is actually." All eyes turned to the boy who was smiling, beaming in fact. The boy turned to Kurt, running a coarse hand through his hair. "We've been compiling songs that are Blaine's favourites and each of us has sung a solo." Many of the others could see where and liked where this was going. "Did you say you were a part of your show choir?" Kurt nodded, mutely. "Well it's a 10 track CD and we haven't got a 10th soloist. We got Carlie and a couple of his old Warbler friends to solo the other two tracks but we need a final soloist."

Kurt's jaw dropped open. "Wait, are you asking me to be it?"

Jon shrugged. "You can say no but if you're part of a group that won Nationals, you've got to be pretty god. We and the rest of the Warblers can be your backup as we've done before."

Kurt felt the skin stretch on his face as a smile danced on his lips. "I would be honoured. But how do we record it and what's the song?"

Jon grinned. "If Blaine isn't back, can we visit you tomorrow? I can bring the stuff then. And unless you've been living in the last century, you'll recognise the song."

He glanced to the other boys who nodded in encouragement. Then, as one, they started singing the backing to a song that Kurt agreed he would have to have been living in the last century not to recognise. As it built up, Hunter nodded to Kurt who opened his mouth and began to sing.

_You shout it loud,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

The look of surprise showed Kurt that the boys were pleasantly pleased with how well he sung. His pure voice rose up with the others, blending as well as lifting and leading them.

_You shoot me down, but I get up__  
__I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

As they continued, only Sebastian noticed out of the corner of his eye, there was a small gather at the door. Without anyone else noticing and as he continued to sing, he got up and opened the door so they could hear them better.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned back as his voice climbed higher, reaching out for the higher notes. As he reached the peak notes, the top ones he would reach for, there was an admiring whoop from Nick who had broken out of the song and it was match by a few of the spectators.

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much__  
__I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

But Kurt wasn't fazed as he solidly kept singing.

_I am titanium__  
__I am titanium__  
__Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass__  
__You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

The voices of the boys made him feel so much more than the Glee club had ever had and it was almost effortless the way he soared with the notes and only momentarily did he pause for breath every time he couldn't possibly reach another note without it.

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium__  
__I am titanium_

And at the end, he was only broken out of his reverie by the cheers and clapping that reached his ears. He opened his eyes and smiled his thanks to the asserted group of patients, doctors and visitors at the door. He inclined his head slightly and indicated the other Dalton boys who were following his example. Eventually it died down and the group dispersed, leaving the boys and Kurt alone once more.

"That was such a rush." Kurt breathed with a wide smile. "Thank you so much, i would adore to record that for Blaine. If you will let me of course." He added quickly.

Nick breathed deeply before smiling broadly. "That has got to be the most amazing performance of Titanium I have ever heard." There were cheers of assent and all the boys had mouths that were slightly dropped open in surprise. Kurt nodded deferentially to them, a smile curling up at the corners of his lips. "Okay, you lot can stop looking like goldfish. Please tell me you've never heard or seen a countertenor before…"

This did cause them to close all their mouths although Sebastian's mouth shot straight open as he fought back to reply. "It isn't every day you come across one and one who has such a range as you. Has Blaine ever heard you sing?"

Kurt shook his head. "We've both been pretty exhausted recently and I've never heard him sing something except at competitions but not impromptu."

"Why didn't you ever get more solos at the competitions?" Jeff suddenly demanded and Kurt laughed at the indignation in his voice. "You must have had, what, one line at Nationals? How thick is your teacher to not be able to see your talent."

Kurt sighed and smiled gratefully at Jeff. "Mr Schue was blinded by the admittedly strong talented girl Rachel who you would have seen taking most of the solos. She's so overbearing when it comes to singing that as much as she can be a sweetheart, she is a total control freak and will go crazy if she doesn't get her way."

"Let me guess." Jon smiled lazily, sensing Kurt's anger boiling up slightly. "And every time you try to come in with an idea or ask for a solo, he points out the one that you had that wasn't even for a competition and doesn't seem to see the fact that she has represented you at every event?"

Kurt gaped; it was exactly what he was going to say. "How do you know?"

Jon shrugged. "It was like that at my middle school except the person who got the solos was just annoying and a control freak. She wouldn't listen to anyone else and persuaded the teacher that they didn't need anyone in the group but her. Of course when she got too big for her boots and decided to go out to the competition alone, she was crushed as she had no backup and while she had a good pair of lungs on her, there was no support."

Kurt cracked a smile, it sounded like Rachel could have used that earlier in her career. "Wow, that must have taken her down a peg or two."

Jon smirked. "Yeah, she quit the club and we went on to win our state choir competition because we didn't have her and sounded better without her."

At that moment before any of the other boys could chip in with their own stories, Dr Green popped his head around the door. "Kurt?" He asked softly.

Kurt smiled in greeting to the older man. "Hi Dr Green, can I help you?"

Dr Green chuckled. "I think I'm the one who is supposed to be helping you right now. Great job earlier, you have a fantastic voice."

Kurt ducked his head, embarrassed. "Thank you, I'm sorry if we caused any disturbances."

Dr Green shook his head. "Stop being so hard on yourself Kurt. It was a great relief to hear something as beautiful as that wafting out of the door into the corridor rather than the usual blare of utter rubbish we are subjected to each day."

There were a few smiles at this almost wistful tone to his voice. "Can we help you with anything else sir?" Hunter stood respectively and turned towards the doctor who was smiling.

He shook his head and indicated the clock. "Only one thing. I'm sorry to say but its closing time for visitors."

Sebastian started wide eyed. One thing that Kurt had learnt about the Dalton boys was that they were always out before closing time for visitors and they had made it a habit of never over staying their welcome. "I'm sorry Dr Green, how could we have been so foolish to not notice that." Nick muttered as the boys quickly scrambled up. Jon and Trent helped Hunter smooth down the sheets of the beds they had perched themselves on. Sebastian, Nick and Jeff returned the chairs to where they had been and the boys were ready to go in under two minutes.

"Thanks for staying guys." Kurt smiled weakly. "I really appreciate hearing all the stuff that you told me, it must have been hard."

Trent smiled gently. "Hey, you are on the same road as us, trying to finally solve the mystery that we've been pondering for years. I'm personally glad that we have a fresh mind and look on it from you."

One by one, the boys smiled and waved Kurt goodbye before they all left. The energy in the room had been lifted slightly since the performance and Kurt leant back on the pillows, waiting almost too eagerly for the food to come, however disgusting it was. It was something to look forward to and now, when he had the list of people who were out of the buildings on the night of the murder, he might start to finally work out what had happened.

* * *

**What do you think? Did it work? Did you enjoy it?!**


End file.
